le digimon des tenebres
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: Voici un mois ou deux que Malotisemon a ete vaincu.Les digisauveurs pensent qu'il y a plus de souci a propos du digimonde.Cependant le premier jour de classe,un evenement etrange se produit. Lisez pour savoir la suite et surtout rewievs
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde!C'est moi!Me voilà avec une nouvelle fanfic!Mais celle- ci contient beaucoup de suspense et de révélations.Des commentaires?Le petit bouton rewien! Bon je vous laisse! BONNE LECTURE  
  
LE DIGIMON DES TÉNÈBRES  
CHAPITRE 1: LA DISPARITION Il était sept heures du matin. Les digisauveurs commençaient soit à se préparer soit à roupiller sous la couette pendant cinq petites minutes. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la rentrée des classes. Kary était déjà réveillée et préparée. Elle se préparait à aller réveiller son frère qui devait encore dormir. Kary espérait qu'elle ne serait pas dans la même classe que Davis pour la huitième année consécutive, mais par contre avec TK.Ils n'avaient pas dit à personne leur secret; ils avaient trop peur de la réaction de Davis. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère et elle fut surprise quand elle vit Tai déjà habillé. _Tai! Tu es tombé du lit? _Non! C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard le premier jour! _Hein! Tu es malade? D'habitude tu restes jusqu'à sept heures passé sous la couette! _Non! Mon entraîneur veut me voir pour m'informer des matchs de la saison et décider des stratégies et de nos entraînements! _Ah! En fait tu te lèves pour le foot!Je retrouve bien là mon grand frère! Pendant ce temps,les autres se levaient difficilement comme Davis,Matt et TK.Le reste était debout.Pas souvent frais, mais tout même assis au bord du lit,en train de manger ou de s'habiller. À sept heures et demi,les enfants étaient réunis à l'école.Les digisauveurs s'étaient réunis dans un coin;même Ken puisqu'il avait déménagé.En résumé,les anciens en dehors de Joe,étaient en première;Kary,TK et Davis en quatrième;Yolei et Ken en troisième et Cody en CM2. La cloche sonna et nos amis se rendirent en cours. À l'heure du déjeûner,Kary décida d'aller aux toilettes puis de rejoindre ses amis. _Dites!Vous n'avez pas vu Kary?demanda Davis. _Pourquoi?Tu veux encore lui faire une de tes déclarations à l'eau de rose!s'esclafferent Tai et Matt. _Elle a dû partir plus loin justement pour éviter Davis! rajouta Yolei. _Bah!N'éxagérez pas!Davis commence à faire des progrès concernant les filles!le défendit Ken provoquant l'hilarité générale. _Bravo Ken!Si un jour,j'ai besoin d'un avocat,ce ne sera pas toi que j'engagerai!commenta Davis. _He!Je me débrouille comme je peux! _Et puis je me demande ça parce que Kary est toujours avec nous, et deux il ne faut pas une heure pour aller aux toilettes! Cette fois Davis avait raison.Il s'était passé quelque chose!Yolei s'était proposée pour aller voir aux toilettes pendant que les autres cherchaient dans divers endroit de l'école.Mais au résultat: rien.Pas de Kary. Les digisauveurs s'étaient réunis à leur QG;la salle des ordinateurs;afin d'essayer de comprendre où se trouvait Kary.Izzi tapait comme un dingue sur son ordinateur afin de détecter un signe de Kary à travers la ville, tandis que Yolei recherchait un signe de Kary dans le digimonde. _C'est pas possible!On ne disparait pas comme ça!dit Cody. _Il faut croire que si!Je la recherche avec mon digivice à travers toute la ville!Et mon ordinateur ne donne aucun signe de Kary!répondit Izzi. _Il faut la retrouver!Elle est forcément dans le digimonde!s'énerva TK. _Désolé mais l'ordinateur ne donne aucun signe de Kary!répondit Yolei penchée sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Pendant que tout le monde réflechissait,Ken avait posé une main sur sa nuque et eut une vision: Kary se tenait sur une plage contemplant la mer.Elle était seule.L'endroit où elle se trouvait était sans aucune couleur.Il n'y avait que du noir et du blanc. Soudain la douleur à la nuque devint insoutenable et abandonna sa vision pour tomber à genoux sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur sa nuque. _Ken!Ça va?demanda Davis. _Davis,t'as de drôles de questions!Si Ken est comme ça c'est que ça ne va pas!commenta Matt. _Qu'est qu'il y a Ken?demanda Cody en s'approchant. Les digisauveurs étaient regroupés autour de leur ami.Soudain Ken se releva, mais toujours une main sur la nuque. _Ken!Qu'est ce qu'il y a? _Ça va? _J'ai connu des jours meilleurs!Répondit Ken. _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?demanda Izzi. _La spore noire!Elle me fait mal!Ça veut sûrement dire qu'on va reprendre du service. _Quoi!clamèrent tous les enfants. _Il n'y a pas que ça!Avant de tomber,j'ai eu une vision et.... _Et quoi? _Kary est dans l'océan des ténèbres.  
  
La suite la prochaine fois! Surtout +de rewiens (+ca va vite 


	2. les tenebres

Me revoila avec le chapitre 2.Cependant je trouve que le nombre de reviews est in suffisant.N'oubliez pas que p^lus elles sont nombreuses et plus vous saurez la suite vite.de plus que l'histoire totale est ecrite.A vous de jouer!  
  
Les reponses aux reviews: Elle sont pas nombreuses. Serpentine: ma fidele fan qui m'a e,ncourage a publie cette fic.Merci pour cette chaleureuses review.Aussi normalement le probleme est resolu.Merci de tes conseils!^^  
  
Maintenant place au chapitre 2  
  
CHAPITRE 2: LES TÉNÈBRES  
Cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Ken avait dit où se trouvait Kary.Ils étaient tous inertes.Un professeur qui serait rentré dans la salle les aurait pris pour des statues et les aurait ensuite transporté à l'infirmerie.Ce fut Tai qui rompit le silence.  
  
_Mais comment?Pourquoi?Par qui?  
  
_Tai!C'est pas le moment de réciter les mots interrogatifs!commenta Matt sans rire.  
  
_Tu nous expliques Ken?demanda Davis.  
  
_Tiens!Pour une fois tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent!dit Yolei mais tristement.  
  
_Vous deux!C'est pas le moment de se chamailler sinon il y a un qui va là et l'autre là bas!ordonna Sora.  
  
_Bon.J'ai ressenti une douleur à la nuque.J'ai su que c'était la spore noire.Alors j'ai eu une vision et j'ai vu Kary sur une plage seule.Un monde en noir et blanc.J'ai aussitôt compris qu'il s'agissait de l'océan des ténèbres.  
  
_Donc il faut aller la chercher dans l'océan des ténèbres!déclara TK les yeux pétillants.  
  
_Oui mais comment on fait?demanda Mimi.  
  
_Il suffit que Ken ouvre le passage comme il l'a fait la première fois et aussi quand on a envoyé Daemon dans cet océan de malheur qui m'ôte ma chère petite Kary!proposa Davis.(Si j'avais pas mis Davis,vous auriez quand même deviné.Rassurez moi.)  
  
_Oui c'est une bonne idée,approuva Yolei.  
  
_Waou!Yolei approuvant Davis c'est rare!se moqua Sora.  
  
_C'est pas tous les jours que Davis dit deux choses intelligentes dans la même journée!commenta Matt.  
  
_Oui!Mais il sait qu'elle est pas pour lui ma soeur!sourit Tai.  
  
_Tai!T'es obligé de casser mes espoirs?  
  
_Bon!Vous n'avez plus envie de sauver Kary?demanda Cody.  
  
Les enfants redeviennent sérieux.  
  
_Bon je vais ouvrir le passage, mais j'ai besoin de mettre beaucoup d'énergie alors vous partirez sans moi!  
  
_Je vais rester avec toi!dit Cody.  
  
_Moi aussi!dit Yolei.  
  
Ken approcha son D3 de l'ordinateur et commenca à ouvrir le passage.Les autres attendirent silencieusement à observer leur ami.Ken lutta fermement en ne pensant pas à ses mauvais souvenirs et essayant de penser à Kary, qui pouvait être en perpétuel danger dans cet enfer.Trois quart d'heure plus tard,le passage allant dans l'océan des ténèbres était ouvert.  
  
_Allez!On va sauver Kary!Se précipita Davis.  
  
_Et c'est à moi de passer le premier!Je suis le chef!le suivit Tai.  
  
Tai fut suivi de tous les autres digisauveurs sauf bien sur Ken,Cody et Yolei.  
  
_Ils sont completement idiots!dit Cody.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Pourquoi?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Ils ont oublié de prendre leurs digimon!répondit Cody.  
  
_Il faut aller chercher les digimon et vite les rejoindre!Ce monde est peuplé de très mauvais digimon très puissants!Et je ne donne pas cher d'eux si jamais ils croisent l'un deux sans aucun digimon pour les aider!expliqua Ken.  
  
Les trois amis filèrent prendre leurs digimon ainsi que ceux de Davis,TK et Kary puis se retrouvèrent à l'école où Ken rouvrit le passage, et les trois enfants partirent pour le monde des ténèbres.  
  
Tout était en noir et blanc.C'était une plaine d'où ils aperçurent au loin les digisauveurs assis avec une mine consternée, ainsi que Davis et Tai se tapant la tête chacun sur un arbre.  
  
_Dites!Vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Et nos digimon!cria Sora.  
  
_On a juste pris ceux des nouveaux!expliqua Cody.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Veemon et Patamon vont rejoindre Davis et TK.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui vous a pris?Ce monde est peuplé de très mauvais digimon très puissants et incontrolables!Si vous aviez croisé l'un d'eux,vous auriez eu peu de chances d'y échapper!s'énerva Ken.  
  
_Calme toi!On a pensé qu'à sauver Kary!dit Davis.  
  
_Je sais mais ces ténèbres sont dangereuses et vous n'auriez pas été d'un grand secours pour Kary sans vos digimon!reprit Ken dont la voix s'était calmée et les yeux étaient devenus lointains, replongeant dans de mauvais souvenirs.  
  
L'équipe avança jusqu'à une plage où était Kary face à un digimon que Ken connaissait beaucoup trop bien.Izzi sortit son ordinateur pour connaître les informations sur ce digimon.  
  
_C'est Millenniumon!Un digimon de niveau méga!  
  
Tout le commenca à se préparer quand....  
  
_Non!C'est mon combat!Davis tu veux bien combattre avec moi!On a besoin de Imperialdramon!décida Ken dont les yeux se remplissaient de colère.  
  
_Et les autres?demanda Davis interloqué.  
  
_Il faut que vous restiez en arrière!Millenniumon est dangereux, et rester ensemble lui facileterait le travail!Alors reculez!  
  
_Moi je fais confiance!Allez venez!approuva TK.  
  
Pendant que les autres reculerent,les digimon de Ken et Davis se préparerent.  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi.......................en Stingmon  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi............................en Exveemon  
  
_Exveemon,Stingmon digivolve ton ADN.............................en Paidramon  
  
_Paidramon digivolve toi.........................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Il faut qu'il se digivolve en mode combattant!Je ne laisserai pas Millenniumon s'échapper une seconde fois!  
  
_Imperialdramon digivolve toi.......................................en Imperialdramon mode combattant  
  
_Une seconde fois?dit TK interloqué.  
  
_Ça veut dire que Ken a déjà combattu Millenniumon!expliqua Cody.  
  
_Oui!Et regardez Ken!Il est dans le même état que quand TK s'énerve à propos des pouvoirs des ténèbres!continua Matt.  
  
_Moi je trouve Ken plus énervé que TK!continua Yolei.  
  
_De toute façon cette dicussion ne mènera nulle part!Le mieux serait de demander à Ken!décida Izzi.  
  
_Non c'est inutile!Ken nous le dira quand il voudra, mais si on lui demande il ne dira rien à moins de demander à Wormmon!répliqua TK.  
  
Pendant que le groupe discutait,la bataille faisait rage entre Imperialdramon mode combattant et Millenniumon.  
  
_Il est difficile à battre du fait qu'il n'est qu'un esprit!comprit Ken.  
  
_Attends il a un corps!dit Davis ne savant plus quoi.  
  
_C'est une projection!Il se crée un corps pour lancer ses attaques!Il devrait faiblir assez vite car ça demande beaucoup d'énergie!répondit Ken.  
  
_Il est temps d'en finir!cria Millenniumon.  
  
_Ah!Il nous lance des spores noires!hurla Davis.  
  
_Davis!Court vite rejoindre les autres!  
  
_Non!Je te laisserai pas seul!  
  
Les deux amis éviterent adroitement les spores noires.Soudain Millenniumon en lanca une sur Kary.Ken courut à en perdre haleine et poussa Kary. Malheureusement maintenant la spore noire était dans la trajectoire de Ken.C'est à ce moment que Imperialdramon mode combattant régressa en Veemon et Wormmon.Alors....  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi..........................en Stingmon  
  
_Digidard  
  
L'attaque de Stingmon détruisit la spore noire et permit de sauver Ken.  
  
_Merci Stingmon!dit Ken.  
  
Stingmon s'approcha de Millenniumon.  
  
_Mais il est fou!dit TK.  
  
Tous les digisauveurs étaient inquiets, surtout Ken.  
  
_Stingmon!Non!Je ne veut pas!dit Ken les larmes aux yeux.  
  
Aussitôt le digivice de Ken se mit à briller et....  
  
_Stingmon digivolve toi....................en Valumon  
  
Valumon était un digimon insecte d'un vert plus foncé que celui de Stingmon mais ayant sur la tête les même oreilles que Wormmon.Il portait une cuirasse verte aussi portant dans son dos le symbole de la gentillesse. Celle-ci lui permettant son attaque bombe éclair.Son poignet droit lui se terminait par le canon d'un revolver permettant son attaque sabre lumière.  
  
_Il s'est....commenca TK.  
  
_digivolvé.....poursuivit Tai.  
  
_au niveau....continua Matt.  
  
_ultime,termina Izzi.  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient impressionnés par la nouvelle digivolution de Stingmon.Les attaques de Valumon étaient précises et très puissantes et Millenniumon capitula pour s'enfuir.  
  
_Ne te réjouis pas,Ken Ichijouchi,je m'en vais, mais ce n'est que partie remise!Un jour,tu n'aura pas autant de chance!  
  
Millenniumon disparut aussitôt cette phrase prononcée.Valumon régressa en Minomon et vient se réfugier dans les bras de Ken.  
  
_Désolé Ken.Il est parti.  
  
_Ca ne fait rien!Tu n'as rien, c'est ce qui compte!On aura une autre occasion! C'est moi qui te le dit!  
  
_Eh!Mais c'est ma réplique!  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient venus autour de Ken, mais ils jugèrent préférable de discuter des derniers événements dans le monde réel et ainsi mettre Kary en sécurité.Ken ouvrit le passage les ramenant dans leur monde.  
  
Une fois là bas,Yolei alla chercher à manger pour tout le monde.Pendant que les digimon mangeaient,les digisauveurs se demandaient comment poser la question.Finalement ce fut Davis qui rassembla son courage pour parler à Ken.  
  
_Dis Ken!Est-ce que tu pourrais nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé?Enfin tu n'es pas obligé de répondre!  
  
_Oh Ken!Vite!J'ai envie!Je vais faire dans la salle!commenca à crier Minomon.  
  
_Oh!Vite!dit Ken en prenant son digimon et sortit vite de la salle des ordinateurs.  
  
_Minomon a juste empêché Ken de répondre!Il sait que ça doit lui faire mal!Je propose de laisser Ken nous en parler le premier et de ne rien lui demander!proposa TK.  
  
_Il a raison!approuva son frère.  
  
_D'accord!dit Tai.  
  
Ainsi se conclut la réunion mais leurs esprits leurs disaient qu'une nouvelle aventure les attendait dans le digimonde.Tout le monde était préoccupé.Mais personne n'était aussi préoccupé que Ken mais aussi de Kary.  
  
Et vouila le chapitre 2 est fini.Comme promis du suspense beaucoup de suspense.eh eh eh et une forte montée du taux d'adrealine.^^  
  
N'oubliez pas! +de reviews( +la suite vient vite 


	3. le songe de Kary

Coucou voilà le chapitre 3.L'action est toujours présente ainsi que le mystère et le suspense.Le taux d'adrealine monte de plus en plus/meme moi en ecrivant j'avais un frisson alors que l'histoire est dans ma tete. Ken: Envoie les review! Kary: Oui!Il y en a deux. Yolei Kamiya: Envoyez les noms vous deux! Kary: Tu as dit s'il vous plait? Ken: Quelles mauvaises manieres!Elle doit venir d'une grotte! Yolei Kamiya: C'est pas vrai!ENVOYEZ LES NOMS AVANT QUE JE ME.. Kary: *palit* Oui bien sur! Ken: *pareil* A vos ordres! Yolei Kamiya: Ca c'est de l'obeissance!Bon envoyez la sauce! Ken: OK! *lance un plat de sauce sur Yolei Kamiya* Yolei Kamiya: Suffit!Toi DEHORS! Ken: D'accord!J'ai fait que obeir et voilà le resultat. *pârs* Kary: Voici un nouveau Francis Doyon et notre fidele Serp!  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Pour Francis,merci de ta chaleureuse review d'encouragement.Ca fait plaisir.Suis contente que t'aime ma fic.pour Serp et Yam' merci de leur soutien de campagne.^^  
  
Kary: Et maintenant après ce petit intermède le chapitre 3.  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Parfait petite s?ur parfait.  
  
CHAPITRE 3: LE SONGE DE KARY  
Il était deux heures du matin.Tai ne dormait pas.Les mains derrière la tête et la tête posée sur l'oreiller,il réfléchissait.Depuis qu'il s'était couché à vingt-deux heures,il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil.Il pensait à sa soeur.Quand ils étaient rentrés chez eux,Tai avait demandé à Kary de lui raconter toute son aventure dans les moindres détails.Elle finissait de se laver les mains et était seule aux toilettes quand un vortex s'était ouvert et avait aspiré Kary dans l'océan des ténèbres.Là elle avait rencontré Millenniumon et commençait à reculer jusqu'à que les digisauveurs arrivent.Tai tournait et retournait cette situation dans sa tête.Le résultat n'était pas brillant:Tai n'avat récolté qu'un bon mal de crâne à force de réfléchir.Il aurait bien aimé essayer de dormir pour oublier un peu tout ça mais le sommeil ne venait pas.Il se lèva en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Agumon;enfin pour ça il faudrait un boulet de canon pensait Tai;puis se diriga vers l'armoire à pharmacie pour prendre un cachet d'aspirine et un somnifère.Au moins,il pensait pouvoir se reposer tranquillement en ne pensant à rien.Juste de la détente qu'il lui fallait.  
  
Dans la chambre de Kary,tout était paisible.Gatomon dormait profondément et Kary dormait aussi.Mais son sommeil était moins profond et moins paisible que celui de son digimon. Elle rêvait.Son rêve se passait dans une pièce sombre où Kary arrivait après avoir marché dans un très long couloir encore plus sombre que cette pièce.Elle avança au milieu de la salle puis s'arrêta.A ce moment,une voix surgit de nulle part se mit à parler:  
  
_Kary!Kary!  
  
_Je suis là!Mais qui êtes vous?Vous êtes un digimon? Bon ou méchant?  
  
_Cela fait beaucoup de questions mais je vais y répondre!Je suis désolé mais tu ne me verras pas car je ne suis qu'un digimon esprit!Tu ne peux pas me voir!J'ai été envoyé dans l'océan des ténèbres par le jeune Ken quand il était à ses débuts d'empereur,c'est à dire avant l'arrivée de tes amis Davis,Yolei et Cody.Je suis un digimon méga qui m'opposait à lui et l'empêchait de progresser dans ses conquêtes.Depuis ma disparition,il n'avait plus de problème jusqu'à l'arrivée des nouveaux digisauveurs.  
  
_Mais Ken aurait dû vous libérer quand il redevenu gentil!  
  
_Oui mais il a exploité de millions de digimon!Il ne souvient plus de moi.  
  
_C'est vrai!Ken a toujours voulu réparer ses erreurs mais il a oublié beaucoup de choses de cette période.  
  
_Mon nom est Millenniumon et je me suis introduit dans tes rêves pour que tu me libères de ma prison grâce à ta lumière.  
  
_Millenniumon!Mais mes amis m'ont dit que vous étiez méchant!  
  
_Tu crois que ce sont tes amis?As-tu vraiment des amis?  
  
_Oui!Bien sur!  
  
_Tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en eux!Ils te mentent et ne sont amis avec toi que pour le digimonde à cause de ton symbole de la lumière.  
  
_C'est pas possible!  
  
_Si.Je vais te décrire vraiment tes soit-disant amis.Je commence par les nouveaux ou les anciens?  
  
_D'accord.Les anciens.  
  
_Izzi est un fou d'informatique et toi tu n'utilises un ordinateur que pour tes photos.  
  
Matt se préoccupe bien peu de toi.Il ne s'intéresse qu'à la musique et à s'amuser avec son meilleur ami Tai.  
  
Joe se soucie uniquement de ses études de médecine.Les deux membres de votre groupe qui l'intéressent sont Cody et Izzi.  
  
Mimi est une folle de la mode.Elle est toujours avec Yolei en train de faire les boutiques.  
  
Sora est une fille qui ne pense qu'à s'entraîner pour être la meilleure au tennis.  
  
Tai,ton frère.Tu penses avoir une grande complicité avec lui mais rappelle toi comment tu as faillie mourir à cause de lui.Lui aussi ne pense pas à toi.Il préfère te sacrifier afin de jouer au foot tranquillement.  
  
Davis n'est qu'un gamin immature qui veut que tu sois sa petite amie uniquement parce que tu es populaire et sortir avec toi l'aiderai à être mieux vu.  
  
TK est que ton petit ami uniquement parce qu'il te connaît bien.Il a des dizaines de filles à ses pieds et il t'a pris en espérant trouver quelqu'un de mieux selon lui.  
  
Cody n'est qu'un gamin qui veut jouer dans la cour des grands.  
  
Yolei passe ses journées à l'ordinateur ou va faire du shopping avec Mimi.Elle n'est que ta meilleure amie qu'à cause de la digivolution d'ADN.  
  
Ken est toujours gentil avec toi.Mais il est gentil avec tout le monde.  
  
Gatomon est ton amie uniquement à cause des digivolutions.  
  
Désolé te dire ça et de te faire de la peine mais il vaut mieux que tu le saches maintenant par moi plutôt que tu le découvres par toi même.  
  
_Vous avez raison.  
  
_Je dois partir.Je n'ai plus assez d'énergie.Je reviendrai bientôt.Au revoir ma petite Kary!  
  
Dès que la voix disparut,Kary se réveilla et se redressa.Et si ce digimon,Millenniumon, avait raison.Et si vraiment elle n'avez aucun ami..Mais en repensant à Millenniumon,elle se dit qu'il fallait tout de suite le libérer de l'océan des ténèbres.Elle regarda Gatomon.Elle se leva,s'habilla et sans réveiller son digimon, elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans celle de son frère;qui dormait comme un gros bébé;et ensuite prit son D3 pour ouvrir le passage vers le digimonde.Là bas,elle prit à nouveau son digivice et ouvrit la porte menant à l'océan des ténèbres.Il lui fallut peu de temps pour réussir;le temps nécessaire à l'ouverture d'un digi passage.Et ainsi elle libèra Millenniumon.  
  
Mais pour toute récompense,l'esprit fonca sur Kary et s'infiltra en elle et contrôla toutes ses pensées et ses actions.Cette fois,Kary avait complètement basculé dans les ténèbres.  
  
Desole j'ai la fin du chapitre.^^ Je sais!suis pas si desole. XD  
  
Oubliez pas:  
  
+de reviews( +le chapitre suivant vient vite.  
  
Et si je trouve quatre reviews en moins de quatre jours je mettrai deux chapitres. Alors suis pas si mauvaise.^^ 


	4. Stupefaction

Presque quatre reviews mais juste trois.enfin je suis dans un grand jour de gentillesse aujourd'hui du aux vacances de Toussaint qui arriveront apres quatre heures de cours soit 420 minutes!^^Don je vous met trois chapitres.avouez que je suis vraiment très gentille! Yolei Kamiya: Bon on envoie les reponses au reviews!Ken?Et pas de betise sinon je prend Yolei ma deuxiemre petite soeur!  
  
Yolei: On m'a appellé?  
  
Ken: Yolei!Ca va?  
  
Yolei: Oh oui!Tres bien Ken!Et toi?  
  
Ken: tres bien aussi!Ta robe est vraiment magnifique aujourd'hui et elle s'assortit tres bien avec la couleur de tes yeux!  
  
Yolei: *rougit* ..  
  
Yolei Kamiya: On est pas la pour vos roucoulades!Les kenyako c'est dans les fics!Ken!depeche toi!  
  
Ken: Bien patronne!Alors nous avons Serp et Francis Doyon.  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Bien!alors je remercie bien sur Serp de m'avoir aide a publier cette fic!^^Et aussi je lui dit ainsi qu'a tous mes lecteurs que j'ai desactivé la fonction"l'auteur n'accepte pas de reviews anonyles".Alors vous n'avez plus d'excuses pour ne pas m'envoyer de reviews!^^ Pour Francis comme tu dit!M_illeniumon est libre et a dupé Kary/cependant il reste au meme état que Myotisemon qui s'est refugié dans Oikawa,il est faible mais sa puissance grandira au fur a mesure du pouvoir de Kary.Enfin tu le verra bien.  
  
Yolei: et maintenant les trois chapitres!  
  
Ken: D'abord chapitre 4: Stupefaction.  
  
Yolei Kamiya: tres bien!Ma petite soeur et mon cousin se debrouillent pas mal!  
  
CHAPITRE 4: STUPÉFACTION  
  
Le lendemain matin à l'école,le professeur de japonais fit l'appel dans la classe de Davis,TK et Kary.  
  
_Isuhida Fiber?  
  
_Présente!  
  
_Inue Steeve?  
  
_Présent!  
  
_Kamiya Kary?  
  
_ ....................  
  
_Absente.Kary doit être malade.Motomiya Davis?  
  
_Présent!  
  
Ainsi s'effectua l'appel.Seul manquait Kary et cette nouvelle inquièta fortement Davis et TK qui décidèrent d'en parler à la cantine.De plus,Tai,son frère,aurait certainement des nouvelles très précises de Kary.  
  
Les deux garçons durent attendre donc quatre longues heures la sonnerie de midi.Aucun d'eux n'écouta leurs cours de japonais,de maths et de géographie.Enfin l'heure de la libération arriva:  
  
_Miam!Une soupe aux tomates;un steak frites et une part de tarte!On va se régaler Matt!  
  
_Tai!Franchement tu sais ce que j'en pense!  
  
_Tu racontes des bêtises!  
  
_Je suis sûr que les repas sont empoisonés!  
  
_Mais non c'est délicieux!  
  
_Tu verras un jour....  
  
_Bon!Arrêtez de vous comporter en gamins de cinq ans!On a des choses plus graves à régler!dit Davis les yeux froncés en regardant Tai et Matt.  
  
Ces paroles avaient surpris tout le monde à l'exception de TK.  
  
_T'as de la fièvre Davis?demanda Ken.  
  
_Tu te sens bien?continua Sora.  
  
_Il n'est pas dans son état normal!déclara Yolei.  
  
_Oui!Il ressemble à Sora!poursuivit Cody.  
  
_Bon ça suffit!TK et moi on voudrait parler de Kary!Elle n'était pas en classe!Tai?  
  
_Je ne savais pas comment vous dire ça.Mais Kary a disparue.Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé à six heures,elle n'étais nulle part dans la maison.  
  
_Quoi!  
  
_Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle est partie entre deux heures et cinq heures!Je me suis endormi à deux heures hier et mon père se lève à cinq heures.  
  
_Peut-être!Mais où est-elle?demanda Cody.  
  
_Excellente question Cody!Si on le savait on ne resterait pas là parler! commenta Yolei.  
  
_Millenniumon!marmonna Ken.  
  
_Qu'est ce que tu dis Ken?demanda Izzi.  
  
_Je pense que Kary doit être dans le digimonde.Ah!répondit Ken en plaquant sa main sur sa nuque.  
  
_Ken!crient tous les enfants.  
  
_Eh petit!Est-ce que ça va?demanda un surveillant qui était près de leur table.  
  
_Oui.Ca va!Ce n'est qu'un mal de tête!mentit Ken.  
  
_Alors va à l'infirmerie!  
  
Les enfants attendirent que le surveillant aille plus loin pour interroger Ken.  
  
_Encore la spore noire?  
  
_Bingo Izzi!  
  
_Bon alors Kary serait dans le digimonde!résuma TK.  
  
_Oui car c'est le seul endroit où on ne la rechercherait pas!Enfin à part nous!  
  
_Alors on va dans le digimonde!décida TK.  
  
_Je suis d'accord moi!approuva Tai.  
  
_Oui!On ne peut pas abandonner Kary!  
  
Tous les enfants semblaient être convaincus sauf Izzi et Ken.  
  
_Je vous signale qu'on doit alors sécher les cours si on va dans le digimonde.  
  
_Oui et on ne pourra pas prendre la salle des ordinateurs!Elle est occupée par l'équipe du journal de l'école aujoud'hui!leur rappella Ken.  
  
_C'est vrai!Il faut trouver un plan!dit Cody.  
  
_J'ai une idée!On peut déjà se réunir chez Ken.Ses parent travaillent tous les deux.Son père rentre à dix neuf heures et sa mère finit à seize heures mais il faut compter deux heures de route avec les embouteillages de Tamashi à Odaiba!s'exclama Davis.  
  
_On a déjà notre local!  
  
_Je pense qu'on devrait sortir un par un!On attirera moins l'attention qu'en bande.On va se masser derrière le petit mur de l'école qui sépare la cour en deux et de là partira chaque membre.Une fois sortis,on se rendra sur la plage puis on préviendra les autres grâce aux D3,exposa Tai.  
  
_Décidement aujourd'hui le cerveau des chefs est en forme!se moqua Matt.  
  
Ils appliquerent ce plan et se retrouverent enfin dans la chambre de Ken à treize trente.  
  
_Allez!On part dans le digimonde!On va chercher Kary!cria TK.  
  
_Digi passage ouvre toi!hurla Yolei.  
  
_Attendez!Je regarde mes e-mail!dit Izzi.  
  
_Une autre fois!On part!dit Tai en le prenant par sa veste.  
  
Les digisauveurs partirent pour le digimonde.Mais ils auraient dû laisser Izzi vérifier ses e-mail.Ils auraient pu être ainsi averti du nouveau danger menaçant le digimonde.  
  
Une fois dans le digimonde,les digisauveurs se mirent en marche.Ils marcherent dans ce monde pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent Gennai assis sur un tronc qui était posé sur le sol.  
  
_Gennai!Que faites-vous là?demanda Izzi.  
  
_Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à Kary?demanda Tai à toute vitesse et énervé.  
  
_Vous n'avez pas reçu mon e-mail?  
  
_Je savais que j'aurais dû vérifier mes e-mail!Alors?dit Izzi regardant Tai d'un oeil noir.  
  
_Ça va Izzi!Personne n'est parfait!répondit celui-ci.  
  
_Surtout pas toi!répliqua Izzi.  
  
_Bon!On pourrait parler de Kary au lieu de se chamailler!dit TK.  
  
Les enfants firent silence et écouterent Gennai.  
  
_À ce que je sais,Kary serait venu dans le digimonde cette nuit et aurait ouvert un passage vers l'océan des ténèbres.L'esprit de Millenniumon serait sorti et aurait pris possession d'elle.Voilà toute l'histoire.  
  
_Quoi!  
  
_C'est impossible!  
  
_C'est une blague ou quoi?  
  
_C'est pas vrai!  
  
_Oh non!  
  
_C'est pas possible!  
  
Pendant que les enfants se lamentaient de cette nouvelle,Ken était littéralement furieux.Son poing se ferma et ses yeux se remplirent de rage. Soudain, des digimon approchaierent.Il y avait des Darktyranomon,des Tyranomon,un Parratmon,des Cherrymon et des Bakemon.Et par les airs,arrivait un Airdramon portant un humain.  
  
_Attention les enfants!On a de la visite!les prévint Gennai.  
  
L'humain était une jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs.Elle portait une robe rouge et noire et un collier autour du cou.Ses yeux n'étaient plus doux et rieurs mais durs et fermes.Dans le dos de sa robe,elle portait l'image de Millenniumon.  
  
_C'est Kary?demanda Yolei étonnée.  
  
_Oui,répondit Gennai en baissant la voix.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Gatomon courait et sauta vers Kary.Kary repoussa Gatomon d'un coup de pied mais celle-ci resta sur Airdramon.  
  
_Mais pourquoi Gatomon l'a rejointe?demande Cody stupéfié.  
  
_Parce que les digimon sont fidèles à leurs partenaires!On est connectés à vous!répondit Wormmon.  
  
_Alors si je devenais méchant,Amardillomon me suivrait!reprit Cody.  
  
_Ben oui!répondit son digimon.  
  
_C'est effrayant!commenta Cody.  
  
Pendant ce temps;Airdramon descendait en tournant jusqu'à arrêter juste au- dessus des digisauveurs mais tout de même à plus de deux mètres du sol.  
  
_Tiens voila les petits héros du digimonde!lança-t-elle sarcastiquement.  
  
Les enfants étaient surpris.Jamais ils n'avaient entendu Kary s'exprimer ainsi.  
  
_Kary!C'est moi ton grand frère!C'est Tai!Regarde!Et à côté de moi,ceux sont nos amis!Kary!sanglota Tai.  
  
_Tais toi!Je n'ai aucun frère!Aucune famille!Aucun amis!Je sais que vous ne m'aimiez pas pas!Vous étiez seulement amis avec moi à cause du digimonde et de ce maudit symbole!Maintenant je me sens mieux! Maintenant je suis Kaiserine,l'impératrice du digimonde!  
  
_........................................  
  
_Il était de couper ces liens de cette pseudo amitié!Et toi,Tai!Tu dis être mon frère!Alors comment expliques-tu que tu préfères jouer au foot plutôt que de me surveiller!  
  
_Kary!Tu sais que je regrette!Je ne voulais pas!J'étais jeune!pleurnicha Tai à genoux pendant qu'Agumon le soutenait. _Quelle excuse!Tu avais huit ans!Et tu étais responsable de moi!En fait tu ne soucie pas de moi!Bon assez parlé et amusons-nous!  
  
Kaiserine donna l'ordre aux digimon de passer à l'attaque.  
  
_Veemon!Digivolve toi!cria Davis en tendant son D3.  
  
_OK!Veemon digivolve toi....................  
  
_J'y arrive pas Davis!  
  
_Bien sur!C'est normal!Kary contrôle les digivolutions!expliqua Cody.  
  
_Il reste l'hyperdigivolution!HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi..................  
  
_Je ne peux pas Davis!  
  
_Quoi!  
  
_C'est parfaitement normal!Kary connait l'hyperdigivolution!Donc elle bloque aussi cette digivolution!expliqua Izzi.  
  
_Alors on est mal partis!dit Mimi.  
  
_J'ai une idée!Izzi!Yolei!Venez!Vous occuperez Kaiserine!dit soudain Ken.  
  
Ken les entraîna discrètement dans le petit bois avec Cody sur leurs talons. Ken leur expliqua son idée de génie:  
  
_Ecoutez je pense que si on parvient à aligner les ondes émises par les D3; on pourrait éviter le contrôle de Kaiserine.  
  
_C'est une bonne idée!approuva Yolei.  
  
_Oui mais il faudra surement du temps!dit Izzi.  
  
_T'as ton ordinateur Izzi?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Moi aussi j'ai un ordinateur dans mon sac à dos!  
  
_Bravo Ken!Alors tous les deux,connectez les et essayez d'aligner les ondes d'un de vos D3!ordonna Izzi.  
  
_Et toi Izzi?demanda Cody.  
  
_Je superviserai!D'ailleurs Ken et Yolei sont plus qualifiés pour ce travail puisque c'est leurs digivices!Toi mon petit Cody,grimpe à un arbre et surveille le champ de bataille!  
  
_Bien Izzi!  
  
_Quel D3 on choisit?Le tien ou le mien Ken?  
  
_Le mieux c'est celui de Ken puisque Wormmon peut se digivolver au niveau ultime!  
  
Les petits génies firent fonctionner leurs cervelles pendant deux heures et demi avant de parvenir enfin à un résultat.Pendant ce temps sur le champ de bataille,les enfants reculaient et les digimon se battaient tant bien que mal contre Kaizerine.Au moment où la préparation fut achevée, tous les digimon régrèresserent à leur niveau entraînement.De la branche où il était perché,Cody observait l'horrible scène et descendit aussitôt de son perchoir pour avertir ses camarades.  
  
_Tous les digimon ont régréssés au niveau entraînement!  
  
_C'est bon Cody!On a réussi!dit Izzi.  
  
_Wormmon!Tu es prêt?  
  
_J'ai pas le choix!répond-il en riant.  
  
_Alors vas y!dit Ken en tendant son D3 maintenant modifié.  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi..................en Stingmon  
  
_Stingmon digivolve toi....................en Valumon  
  
Les quatre enfants coururent vers leurs amis qui tenaient leurs digimon dans leurs bras.Pendant que Ken et Valumon les retenaient,ils couraient vers la télévision située à plus de cinquante de mètres là et rejoignent le monde réel.Alors Valumon emporta Ken et le déposa devant la télévision avant de régresser en Minomon.Puis Ken rentra lui aussi dans le vrai monde.Tous les digisauveurs étaient maintenant en tas devant l'ordinateur de Ken juste au moment où la mère de Ken entrait dans la chambre de son fils.  
  
Et voilà !Cliquez pour le chapitre 4 !^^ 


	5. Culpabilite

Yolei: Le chapitre 5: Cupabilité.  
  
Ken: Oui c'est vraiment de ma faute.  
  
Yolei: Mais non!  
  
CHAPITRE 5: CULPABILITÉ  
  
_Ken?demanda sa mère.  
  
_Oui Maman?répondit Ken en se relevant, ainsi que ses amis.  
  
_Tu pourrais m'expliquer peut-être?L'école a appellée et on m'a dit que tu n'étais pas en classe cet après midi!Où étais-tu?  
  
_Génial!murmura Tai.  
  
_Y manquait plus que ça pour finir cette fichue journée!continua Matt.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Ken se creusa la cervelle pour inventer un beau mensonge:  
  
_Eh bien!Tu vois, c'est très simple.Izzi a repéré un appel de détresse sur son ordinateur venant du digimonde.Il s'agissait de très mauvais digimon de niveau ultimes qui attaquaient plusieurs villages de bébés digimon;des Leafmon,des Botamon,des Nyakomon,des Yuramon,des Pururumon et des Snowbotamon.Voila c'est tout.  
  
_Bon!Alors je vais appeller vos parents et l'école pour trouver une excuse.  
  
Une fois sortie,les digisauveurs soupirèrent de soulagement.Mais Tai se sentait mal.  
  
_Tout ça c'est de ma faute!Je suis un mauvais grand frère!Je suis un nul,un minable.....  
  
_Tai!Calme toi!dit Matt en essayant de le calmer.  
  
_Me calmer!Ma petite soeur est devenue méchante à cause de moi et tu veux que je me calme!Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis!hurla Tai en secouant Matt par sa chemise.  
  
_C'est pas de ta faute Tai!Tout ça c'est encore à cause de moi!Tout est de ma faute!Entièrement ma faute!  
  
C'était Ken qui avait prononcé ces paroles.Mais Ken avait les larmes aux yeux et le regard très lointain.  
  
_Ken!Cette fois-ci dis nous tout!Et toi Minomon,si tu as envie d'aller aux toillettes,je t'y emmène et je te mets dans l'eau!dit Davis.  
  
Le digimon pâlit et renonça à toute tentative.Il décida de se faire oublier.  
  
_Ken!Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?demanda Davis.  
  
_Rien d'important!  
  
Soudain une gifle tombe sur la joue de Ken.  
  
_Ken!Tu sais bien qu'être dans cet état te rend vulnérable!J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon petit ami.Alors ressaisis- toi!le sermonna Yolei.  
  
_Wahou!Une dispute de couple!murmura Matt.  
  
_Qui est le plus mature de mon frère ou de moi?Je dirais moi!  
  
_D'accord!répondit Ken.  
  
Cette fois,les enfants étaient tous attentifs et écoutaient Ken.  
  
_Tout commenca il y a trois ans.À l'époque j'avais onze ans.Je venais dans le digimonde pour la seconde fois.Il y avait aussi un autre garçon;de mon âge.Ensemble on devait combattre Millenniumon.Nos digimon se sont bien battus et l'ont éliminé, mais avant de mourir,il a lancé des spores noires.Le petit garçon allait en recevoir une alors je l'ai pousser et c'est moi qui l'ai reçue.Après le petit garçon a disparu.  
  
_Ça n'explique pouquoi tu dis que c'est de ta faute!dit Davis.  
  
_Si!Je devais combattre Millenniumon pour qu'il ne revienne jamais.Et aussi afin que Tai et les autres ne reviennent jamais dans le digimonde.  
  
_Quoi!  
  
_D'accord!En ce qui concerne Tai et les autres;c'est un échec!Mais vous avez battu Millenniumon!Je suis sûr qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de revenir même si ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre!dit Davis.  
  
_Mais comment avez vous battu Millenniumon avec deux digimon disciples? demanda Izzi.  
  
_C'est qui qui vient de prendre l'intelligence d'Izzi?Nos digimon se sont digivolvés au niveau champion puis ils ont fusionné en Paidramon puis Imperialdramon.  
  
_Quoi!Paidramon!Imperialdramon!Comment c'est possible?demnda Davis étonné.  
  
_C'est simple Ryo avait un Veemon.  
  
_Ah oui!  
  
_Ryo?C'est le nom du petit garçon?demanda Davis.  
  
_..........................................  
  
_Ken n'aime pas se souvenir de Ryo car cela lui fait mal au coeur.Ryo était son meilleur ami depuis l'âge de trois ans.Il a disparut après que Ken l'ait poussé,expliqua Minomon.  
  
_Il a aussi disparu du monde réel.Pendant six mois,les journaux ont commenté sa disparition, racontant souvent les pires choses.Puis un jour,plus d'informations.  
  
_Il ressemblait à quoi?demanda Sora.  
  
_Exactement comme Davis si on remplace son débardeur par un autre violet et aussi si on enlève ses lunettes.  
  
_Niveau caractère aussi?  
  
_Pareil!  
  
Les enfants discutèrent encore une demi heure puis rentrèrent chez eux.Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver demain matin à dix heures chez Izzi.Le lendemain était heureusement;pour leur dossier scolaire,leurs carnets de notes et leurs moyennes;un Samedi.De là,ils exploreraient le problème à fond et essayerai de trouver un plan pour ramener Kary.  
  
Pour le chapitre 6 cliquez sur le bouton a droite ! ^^ 


	6. Revelations

Yolei: Le dernier chapitre de cette serie de gentillesse.  
  
Ken: Oui le 6: Revelations  
  
CHAPITRE 6: RÉVÉLATIONS  
  
Le lendemain matin,Izzi se réveilla à huit heures.Il se lèva,réveilla son digimon et tous deux allèrent déjeûner.Ensuite, Izzi décida de pianoter une fois de plus sur son ordinateur, pendant que Tentomon s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.Il surfa environ une petite heure quand il décide d'aller dans sa boite aux lettres afin de vérifier ses e-mail.Aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'un mais il venait de Gennai, c'est à dire que cet e-mail contenait certainement des nouvelles du digimonde.Il l'ouvrit et lut le message:  
  
Izzi,  
  
toi et les autres digisauveurs devez venir absolument chez moi aujourd'hui.J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous révéler.C'est à propos des digivolutions.Vous pouvez modifier les ondes émises par vos D-3 mais vous êtes incapables de changer quoi que ce soit sur les autres digivices;c'est à dire ceux à Tai,Matt,Sora,Joe,Mimi et toi.Heuresement pour vous,vos digimon et le digimonde, il existe un moyen de vous digivolver.Cependant, tout dépendra de Ken et de son symbole de la gentillesse.  
  
Vous pouvez venir chez moi pour midi.Vous mangerez chez moi et ensuite nous parlerons.  
  
En passant par-là,du riz et du poisson ne vous dérange pas pour le déjeuner?  
  
  
À bientôt.  
  
  
Gennai  
  
_Tentomon!  
  
_Qu'est ce qui y a Izzi?Ton ordinateur est encore en panne ?  
  
_Non!J'ai reçu un e-mail de Gennai!Qu'en penses tu?  
  
_C'est assez mystérieux mais on en saura plus tout à l'heure!  
  
_Tu as raison!Je vais appeler les autres pour leur dire qu'on annule la réunion et qu'on se retrouve à onze heures et demi ici pour partir!  
  
Ainsi à onze heures et demi,la chambre du petit génie était noire de monde et les enfants commentèrent l'email de Gennai.  
  
_Mais que peut-il nous apprendre sur les digivolutions?demanda Cody.  
  
_Izzi!Tu pourrais lui répondre de préparer plutôt des spaghettis bolognaises?J'ai déjà mangé du poisson et du riz hier soir! _Davis!Tu peux penser à autre chose que ton estomac?répliqua Yolei.  
  
_Je me demande comment on pourrait digivolver les digimon des anciens avec mon symbole.  
  
_Au fait,Yolei et Ken,vous avez fait vos devoirs hier soir?demanda ironiquement TK.  
  
_De quoi tu parles TK?l'interroga son frère.  
  
_De nos D3!Davis,Cody et moi,on a confié nos D3 à Yolei et Ken pour qu'ils modifient leurs ondes.  
  
_Bien sur!Voici celui de Davis et Cody!répondit Ken en tendant les D3 à leurs propriétaires.  
  
_Et voici le tien TK!ajouta Yolei.  
  
_Tu n'en as fait qu'un Yolei?  
  
_Et le mien?Il ne compte pas!  
  
_Ah oui!  
  
_Hé les amis!Dans un quart d'heure,il sera midi!On devrait y aller!les avertit Sora.  
  
_Allez!En avant les digisauveurs!Suivez moi!hurla Davis.  
  
_Digi passage ouvre toi!dit Cody.  
  
Et ainsi tous les enfants partirent pour le digimonde pour se retrouver chez Gennai.  
  
(J'ai oublié de vous dire d'imaginer la version jeune de Gennai de la saison 2.Parce que la vieille de la saison 1;franchement....)  
  
_Ah!Vous voilà enfin les enfants!Bonjour tout le monde!Bon et bien venez manger,le repas va refroidir!les accueillit Gennai.  
  
Après le repas,Gennai commença ses explications:  
  
_Comme vous le savez,les digimon des anciens digisauveurs ne peuvent pas se digivolver et pour ceux des nouveaux ils vous a fallu modifier les ondes des D3.Si vous voulez vaincre Kaiserine et retrouver Kary,vous allez avoir grand besoin du symbole de la gentillesse.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?demanda Ken.  
  
_Laissez moi vous expliquer.Tout cela remonte à trente ans à l'arrivée des premiers digisauveurs.L'un d'eux qui a reçu le symbole de la lumière a remarqué que son symbole se divisait en deux.À la fin,le garçon avait deux symbole:celui de la lumière et celui de la gentilesse.Le symbole continua de se transformer dans le c?ur du jeune garçon jusqu'à ce qu'arrive un nouveau digisauveur.Aussitôt le symbole de la gentillesse sortit du c?ur du garçon pour se retrouver dans le c?ur du nouveau garçon.À partir de là,le symbole n'a plus changé.  
  
_Mais quel rapport?demanda Cody.  
  
_C'est simple.D'abord vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi seuls Kary et Ken étaient attirés par les ténèbres?  
  
_C'est à cause de leurs symboles?demanda Izzi.  
  
_Oui.Ces symboles autrefois unis s'attirent.Et nous allons nous servir de cette attirance pour contrer le pouvoir de Kaiserine.  
  
_Comment?demanda Sora.  
  
_Laissez-moi expliquer.Quand vous êtes revenus dans le digimonde avec les nouveaux digisauveurs,vous avez trouvé huit des neufs digi ?ufs servant à l'hyperdigivolution.  
  
_Neuf!s'exclame Davis.  
  
_Oui!Je comprends!Il y a neuf symbole donc c'est logique qu'il y est neuf digioeufs;le courage,l'amitié,l'amour,la sincérité,la connaissance,la responsabilité,l'espoir,la lumière et la gentilesse.Le digi ?uf manquant est celui de la gentilesse.Et donc logiquement il appartient à Ken.  
  
_Très bon raisonnement Cody!On t'as déjà dit que tu ressemblais à Izzi? En effet il manque bien celui de la gentilesse.Nous l'avons conservé à l'abri jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à son porteur.Nous allons avoir besoin de lui.Suivez-moi.  
  
Les digisauveurs suivirent Gennai dans un long couloir sous le sol de sa maison.Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où était posé le digi ?uf de la gentillesse. Gennai demanda à Ken de prendre ce digioeuf.Celui-ci l'ôta aussitôt, puis ils remontent dans la maison pour sortir dehors au jardin.  
  
_Nous pouvons maintenant parler de la méthode pour digivolver les digimon des anciens.Cependant cette technique demandera de nombreux efforts à Ken et je ne serais pas surpris qu'il ne réussisse pas dès la première fois.  
  
_Qu'est que je dois faire?  
  
_C'est simple.Prends ton digi ?uf et ton D3 de la main gauche puis pose l'autre sur ton coeur.Ensuite ne penses à rien et essaye de faire sortir ton symbole.Quand ce sera fait,hyperdigivolve ton digimon et dirige ton symbole et ton D3 vers ton digimon.Normallement ton digimon devrait transmettre aux digivices des anciens l'énergie afin de digivolver leurs digimon.Mais je ne serais pas surpris que tu ne réussisses pas la première fois.  
  
Ken suivit les conseils de Gennai et se concentra.Pendant ce temps, le reste des digisauveurs et Gennai se taisaient.Il eut l'impression que cela durait des heures alors qu'il ne passa qu'un quart d'heure.Cela était dur et éprouvant.Enfin le symbole commença à sortir:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi...........................en Puttimon  
  
Puttimon était un digimon ayant la tête et le buste rose et le reste blanc.Il avait de longues oreilles roses ressemblant à celles d'un lapin.Ses yeux étaient noirs et petits.  
  
Pendant l'hyperdigivolution de Wormmon,Ken concentrait l'énergie de son symbole et de son D3 vers son digimon.  
  
Cependant Puttimon ne put envoyer qu'une faible lueur aux digivices des anciens;et encore pas tous.Il n'y avait que celui de Tai et d'Izzi.Aussitôt Puttimon régressa en Minomon.  
  
_Minomon!dit Ken en le prenant dans ses bras.  
  
_Mauvais signe.  
  
_Alors Gennai?Qu'en pensez-vous?demanda Cody.  
  
_Ca prendra longtemps avant que nos digimon puissent se digivolver? continua Izzi.  
  
_Eh!Les deux intellos!Laissez un peu Gennai respirer!se moqua Tai.  
  
_Ken!Combien de temps as tu senti passer pendant ta méditation?  
  
_Des heures !  
  
_Mauvais signe.  
  
_Que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre Gennai?demanda Cody.  
  
_Oh rien Cody.Mais tant que Ken ne réussira pas, alors les digimon ne se digivolveront pas.Bon je crois qu'il est tard.Vous devriez partir.  
  
_Oui.Il est déjà seize heures!s'exclama Joe en consultant sa montre.  
  
_Au revoir Gennai!dirent en choeur les enfants.  
  
_Au revoir les enfants.  
  
Les digisauveurs rentrèrent ensuite dans le monde réel.Izzi décida de s'installer devant son ordinateur pour constater l'étendue de Kaiserine.  
  
_Sapristi!Regardez!En deux jours, un quart du digimonde est soumi à Kaiserine!  
  
_C'est pas vrai!  
  
_On va la battre et ramener Kary!  
  
_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire!  
  
_En tous cas,il faut que les digimon des anciens puissent se digivolver!dit Izzi.  
  
_Dis Izzi!Franchement tu sais vraiment mettre la pression et remonter le moral!Un jour tu devrais t'associer avec Gennai!se moqua Tai.  
  
Ainsi se termina la réunion.À partir de Lundi,les digisauveurs était conscients que la guerre était ouverte officiellement entre Kaiserine et eux.  
  
Et voilà !Ma trilogie de gentilesse est fini !Si vous en voulez d'autre c'est pr des review que vous les aurez !Et encore !Ca depent aussi de mon humeur et du nombre de review ! 


	7. Le plan

Voici le chapitre 7.Il est vraiment bien.Celui ci ne contient pas trop de suspense par rapport aux suivants.Mais avant les réponses aux reviews.Qui s'y colle?  
  
Yolei: Ca va Ken?  
  
Ken: Tres bien et toi ma petite Yolei?  
  
Yolei mais.  
  
Yolei kamiya: Non mais c'est pas vrai!Encore!Je vous remplace!Mon petit Davis!  
  
Davis: Oui!Les reviews sont de serp et francis Doyon!  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Merci beaucoup mon Davis!Pour Serp merci de tes encouragements!J'aimùe bien maltraiter Davis et Tai.Au fait ca veut dire quoi blashing?Pouur Francis merci de ta review.T'inquiete j'abandonne jamais une fic.C'est jamais arrive et ca m'arrivera jamais.  
  
Davis: C'est l'heure du chapitre!  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Deja!Alors tu dois partir!reste!ils vont attendre!  
  
Davis: euh!d'accord!  
  
Yolei: Et nous on a pas le droit de faire ca et eux si!c'est pas juste!  
  
Ken: Je vais casser ce charmant tete a tete.Voici le chapitre 7: le plan!  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Oh je les deteste ces deux la! Oo  
  
CHAPITRE 7: LE PLAN  
  
Le Lundi suivant,Yolei arriva dans la salle des ordinateurs à quinze heures.Ken et Davis étaient déjà là.Pas la peine de leur parler.Ils étaientt en train de commenter le match de foot de la veille au soir.Bien qu'elle aurait aimé savoir pourquoi Davis était déjà là puisque les quatrièmes finissaient à quinze heures.Pour elle et Ken c'était différent.Le Lundi après midi ils n'avaient pas cours.Soudain la porte s'ouvra et TK entra.  
  
_Salut Yolei!  
  
_Salut TK!Ça va?  
  
_Super!  
  
_Vous êtes déjà sortis?  
  
_Le prof d'histoire est absent!Donc pas de deuxième heure!  
  
_Il nous manque Cody maintenant!  
  
_Ces deux-là parlent depuis combien de temps?demanda TK en montrant Davis et Ken.  
  
_Sais pas!Surement une heure!  
  
A ce moment,arriva Cody suivi par Izzi ainsi que Tai,Sora,Matt et Mimi.  
  
_Davis!Ken!C'est la mi temps!leur cria TK.  
  
_Chouette!On va pouvoir aller manger un peu!dit Davis.  
  
_Davis!Les autres sont là!lui répondit Ken.  
  
_Alors Yolei!Qu'a-t-on aujourd'hui?demanda Izzi.  
  
_Attends!C'est pas vrai!  
  
_Ne nous dit quand même pas que Kaiserine contrôle completement le digimonde!  
  
_Non!Elle reste sur ses acquis.Elle ne détient qu'un quart du digimonde comme Samedi!  
  
_Moi je pensais qu'elle aurait progressé!dit Cody étonné.  
  
_Kaiserine doit avoir un plan en tête!suggèra Tai.  
  
_Peut être!Mais quoi?  
  
_Bon écoutez.Il faut d'abord aller dans le digimonde afin de savoir ce qu'il s'y passe.Ensuite nous pourrions appliquer ma petite stratégie.  
  
_Et c'est quoi cette petite stratégie Izzi?demanda Ken.  
  
_C'est simple.On laisserai nos digimon digivolvés là bas dans une zone précise.  
  
_Mais nos digimon ne peuvent pas se digivolver!rapella Matt.  
  
_Pas sur un territoire de Kaiserine!Mais rien ne les empêche normallement sur les trois autres quarts du digimonde!répondit Cody.  
  
_Et voici l'explication!Bravo Cody!dit Izzi en ébouriffant les cheveux de Cody.  
  
_Alors on y va?demanda Davis impatient.  
  
_Oui!On va allez se battre!continua Tai.  
  
_C'est assez incroyable!Quand l'un d'eux est intelligent,l'autre l'est aussi et si l'un d'eux est excité l'autre l'est aussi!se moqua Matt.  
  
_Syncronisation du cerveau en tant que chef!rajouta Ken.  
  
_C'est ça le nom de leur maladie?demanda Yolei.  
  
_Non!Le nom de cette maladie c'est le virus Betisus!Mais je n'ai jamais vu des cas aussi atteint!Faudra que je fasse des analyses!commenta Izzi.  
  
_Bon y va?demanda Sora réprobative et amusée.  
  
_Oui!firent en choeur les digisauveurs.  
  
_Et attentez moi!dit Joe arrivant en courant tout essoufflé.  
  
_Oh désolé joe!On t'as oublié!s'excusa Cody et Izzi.  
  
_C'est rien!  
  
_Maintenant on part!Ouvre le passage Ken!On se dépêche!dit Matt.  
  
_Digi passage ouvre toi!  
  
Et tous nos amis partirent enfin pour le digimonde.Dans les digimonde,ils constatent que pour une région,il y a des centaines de tours noires de construites.  
  
_Quelle horreur!dit Cody.  
  
_Peut être!Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi en construire autant! s'interroga Izzi.  
  
_Survolons tout ce territoire et vérifions si chaque région comporte autant de tours noires.  
  
_Prêts les digimon?demanda Davis.  
  
_OUI!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.................en Raidramon,l'ouragan de l'amitié  
  
_Hawmon hyperdigivolve toi...................en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi...................en Digmon,le perceur de roc  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Pegasumon,l'espoir volant  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi.............en Puttimon,le lutin de la gentillesse  
  
Chaque enfant monta sur le dos de son digimon et prit avec lui un ancien. Davis prit Tai;TK prit Matt;Yolei prit Mimi;Ken prit Sora et Cody dut prendre Izzi et Joe.Pauvre Digmon!  
  
Dans toutes les régions,ils purent observer qu'à chacune, des centaines de tours noires étaient construites.À la fin,les digimon arrivèrent dans un territoire non couvert par Kaiserine.Alors les digimon régresserent pour manger pendant que les enfants discuterent.  
  
_Alors Izzi?Comment on applique ton plan?demanda Tai.  
  
_Le mieux serait de répartir les digimon des nouveaux sur le territoire de l'empereur.Les nôtre seront répartis sur les trois autres quarts du digimonde.Ainsi on pourra mieux protéger le digimonde.  
  
_On les digivolve au niveau champion ou ultime?demanda Joe.  
  
_Ultime!répondit Matt.  
  
_Et méga pour toi et moi!ajouta Tai.  
  
Une fois les digimon digivolvés et à leurs postes,les digisauveurs quitterent le digimonde pour repartir vers le monde réel.  
  
Voilà fin du chapitre 7.N'oubliez pas review au maximum pour connaître le plus vite la suite. 


	8. Les digimon prisonniers

Voici le nouveau chapitre.Mais avant petite formalité.  
  
Francis Doyon: Merci pour ta review.Non la petite strategie de Izzi ne marchera ien au contraire mais je n'en dit pas plus.Tu decouvrira dans ce chapitre les resultants.C'est pas glorieux.  
  
Serp: Merci pour cette demonstration.Et aussi merci pour ta review contente que vous aime l'histoire.  
  
Ken: Et mzaintenant chapitre 8: Les digimon prisonniers!  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Que fais tu là?  
  
Ken: C'est l'heure du chapitre!  
  
CHAPITRE 8: LES DIGIMON PRISONNIERS  
  
  
Il était minuit.Tous les digisauveurs étaient endormis.Tous?Voyons.Tai ronflait, une jambe par dessus le lit;Matt aussi ronflait;Mimi dormait avec Sora et les deux filles dormaient;Cody aussi;Yolei;TK;Izzi s'était endormi sur le clavier de son ordinateur;Davis dormait depuis quatre heures et Joe s'était endormi en relisant ses notes de cours.Apparement tout le monde dormait.Mais non!Il manquait quelqu'un.  
  
C'était Ken.Ken était allongé sur son lit et ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.Ken était angoissé.Avoir laissé les digimon dans le digimon l'inquiètait et il avait l'impression que le plan d'Izzi attirerait plus d'ennuis que de victoire.Il se retourna encore une fois puis regarda son réveil:pas loin d'une heure du matin.  
  
Ken n'y tenait plus et se lèva à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Il descendit par l'échelle et alluma son ordinateur.Enfin il ouvrit le digi passage.Il s'inquiètait peut-être pour rien, mais il préfèrait vérifier que tout aillait bien dans le digimonde.  
  
D'abord sur l'écran,il a remarqua une progrssion nette de Kaiserine:un autre quart avait été conquit.Il était à l'opposé du premier.Sur place,il observa.Il se trouvait dans le premier quart.Où était Wormmon ou plutôt Puttimon? Soudain une bestiole verte bondit sur Ken.  
  
_Wormmon!Mais comment?  
  
_Je vais tout te raconter Ken!Mais partons vite!On n'est pas à l'abri ici!  
  
_Mais où sont les autres digimon?  
  
_Ils....ont été.....fait prisonniers par Kaiserine.  
  
_Tu as raison!Rentrons dans le monde réel sinon on va se faire attaquer.  
  
L'enfant et son digimon rentrent dans le monde réel.Là, Wormmon expliqua toute l'histoire à Ken.  
  
_Donc avant de partir,vous nous avez digivolvé.Les digimon des anciens se sont répartis sur les trois quarts.Malheuresement Kaiserine pendant ce temps prenait possesion d'un autre quart.Les digimon des anciens se sont bien battus mais une fois toute leur énergie passée,ils ont regréssé au niveau disciple et Kaiserine les a capturés.Nous a pris la route pour les aider mais nous n'avions pas mangé alors on a regréssé sans combattre. Alors Kaiserine les a capturé.Moi j'ai réussi à me ressaisir puis à m'enfuir grâce à mes fils.Alors j'ai commencé à fuir car je ne pouvais pas me digivolver et je pouvais toujours me faire attraper.Enfin je t'ai trouvé.  
  
_Je vais aller te chercher à manger!  
  
_Chouette!  
  
Ken revint avec un gros plateau de nourriture.  
  
_Miam!Je vais me régaler!  
  
_Je vais prévenir les autres!  
  
_Quoi!À deux heures et demi du matin!T'es fou?  
  
_Allo!Bonjour madame Kamiya.Pourrais-je parler à Tai?  
  
_Qui êtes vous?Vous savez quelle heure il est ?  
  
_Je suis Ken un ami de Tai!  
  
_.......................................  
  
_T'es completement fou Ken!  
  
_J'appelle Matt!En plus TK dort chez lui aujourd'hui!  
  
_On ne me réveille pas à deux heures et demi passé du matin!espèce de ....  
  
_Sora et Mimi dorment ensemble cette nuit!Essayons!  
  
_L'espoir fait vivre!  
  
_.........................................  
  
_J'essaye Joe!  
  
_Bonjour la facture téléphonique!  
  
_.......................................  
  
_Voyons Izzi!  
  
_.......................................  
  
_Bonjour le sermon sur l'utilisation du téléphone!  
  
_Cody  
  
_Allo!Qui êtes vous?  
  
_Bonjour madame!Puis-je parler à Cody?  
  
_C'est pour quoi?Qui êtes-vous?  
  
_Mon nom est Ken.Je suis un ami de Cody.C'est très important!  
  
_..........................................  
  
_Il reste encore Yolei et Davis Ken!  
  
_Si tu continues comme ça,il va y avoir des digimon à soigner demain!  
  
_Yolei?  
  
_.........................................  
  
_Boujour madame!Pourrai-je parler à Davis?C'est Ken!C'est très très important!  
  
_Ken!Tu verras Davis demain!Il est trois heures et demi du matin!  
  
Et oui!Malheureusement il fallait attendre le lendemain pour agir.Et Ken allait passer une nuit blanche.Bonjour la tête de zombie ou de cadavre le lendemain.  
  
Et voilà.Et comme je suis beaucoup trop gentille.Je vous met direct le chaopitre suivant.Remarquez c'est encore mieux pour vous faire peur.^^ 


	9. Le piege

Ken: Le chapitre 9: Le piege.  
  
Yolei Kamiya: Il m'impressionne la!Oo  
  
CHAPITRE 9: LE PIÈGE  
  
_Ken!Réveille-toi!murmura Yolei à Ken qui s'était endormi en cours d'Histoire.  
  
Une grosse voix réussit beaucoup mieux qu'elle.  
  
_Je t'ennuie Ken?  
  
_Heu.....Pas du tout Monsieur.  
  
_Alors pourquoi dormais-tu pendant mon cours?  
  
_C'est très simple.Eh bien......euh......ben.......  
  
_Allez trois heures de retenue!Les jeunes n'ont plus d'éducation!A leur âge.....s'énervait le vieux professeur en s'éloignant.  
  
_Trois heures de retenue!C'est vraiment ma journée!  
  
_Franchement t'endormir dans ce cours!Tu sais.....  
  
_Je te signale que t'habitude c'est toi!Et puis quatre d'affilé avec lui....  
  
_D'accord!Mais il va te massacrer à la prochaine réunion!  
  
Enfin la cloche du déjeûner sonna et les deux amis allèrent rejoindre les autres.  
  
_Au fait,y a un idiot qui m'a appelé à Deux heures et demi du matin!Je vous jure.....s'énerva Matt.  
  
_Merci pour le compliment!dit Ken d'une voix ensommeillée.  
  
_Pourquoi tu dis ça?demanda Cody.  
  
_Parce que Ken a appelé tout le monde cette nuit!  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Que fais-tu là?Tu es sensé être avec les autres digimon!dit Izzi.  
  
_J'annonce ça comment Wormmon?  
  
_Comme tu veux!  
  
_Le reste des digimon a été......fait.......prisonniers par Kaiserine.  
  
_Quoi!  
  
Leur table semblait maintenant inanimée. Aucun son ne sortait de leur bouche. Leurs mouvements étaient stoppés. Ils ressemblaient à des statues très vivantes.Ce fut Cody qui brisa le silence:  
  
_Mais comment est-ce possible?  
  
_C'est de ma faute!C'est moi qui est eu l'idée de ce plan!se lamenta Izzi.  
  
_On t'en veut pas du tout Izzi!le rassura TK.  
  
_Oui!C'est pas ta faute!continua Tai.  
  
_Tu as cru bien faire!poursuivit Sora.  
  
_De toute façon l'essentiel maintenant c'est de libérer les digimon!décida Davis.  
  
Soudain en ouvrant son ordinateur portable pour regarder les nouvelles dans le digimonde,Izzi découvrit un e-mail.  
  
_Regardez!J'ai un e-mail!  
  
_Et alors?demanda Tai inquiet pour Agumon.  
  
_Il vient du digimonde. Et son expéditeur est...  
  
_C'est qui Izzi?l'interroga Cody.  
  
_Kaiserine.  
  
_Quoi!  
  
Lis nous le vite Izzi!décida Davis.  
  
_Chers petits digisauveurs,  
  
Cette nuit,je me suis amusée à capturer vos stupides digimon.Ils sont en mon pouvoir.Venez me voir dans le digimonde cet après-midi dans la vallée secrète.Ne tentez rien contre moi.N'oubliez pas que je détiens vos digimon.Ne soyez pas idiots(enfin si pouvez surtout pour Tai et Davis).Ah aussi,il vous manquera un digimon.Je n'ai pas pu avoir Wormmon et j'ai dû malencontreusement le tuer.Allez donc le voir au village des bébés digimon.  
  
Bon à tout à l'heure.  
  
Kaiserine  
  
_C'est horrible!constata Cody.  
  
Pendant la lecture d'Izzi,Ken avait un peu pâli vers la fin.  
  
_Que fait-on?demanda Mimi en larmes.  
  
_Il faut aller à ce rendez-vous!déclara Tai.  
  
_Mais il y a un problème.  
  
_Lequel Ken?demanda son meilleur ami.  
  
_Ce rendez-vous est certainement un piège et Wormmon ne pourra pas se battre seul contre plusieurs digimon.  
  
_On a un grave problème alors,dit sombrement Sora.  
  
_J'ai une idée géniale!dit TK.  
  
Tous les regards se braquerent sur lui.  
  
_Laquelle?  
  
_Allons demander de l'aide aux autres digisauveurs du monde entier.  
  
_Mais oui!Ceux qu'on a rencontré pendant notre tour du monde!rappella Tai.  
  
_On va allez les chercher avec Imperialdramon!Ken et Davis!Vous vous en occupez?décida Izzi.  
  
_Bien sur!  
  
_Ouais!On va tous les ramener!  
  
_Il faut prévenir Joe aussi!rappella Cody.  
  
_Déjà on doit encore sécher car on peut pas se digivolver à l'école et aussi ramener les autres ici!  
  
_Au fait je viens de penser à quelque chose.  
  
_À quoi Ken?  
  
_Pour que Imperialdramon apparaisse,on ne doit pas faire ça avec Wormmon et Veemon!?  
  
_Sinon il nous reste une solution de rechange!On envoie des e-mail à tous les digisauveurs et on ouvre les passages dans le digimonde!proposa Yolei.  
  
_Bonne idée!approuva Izzi.  
  
_Oui ça lui arrive!  
  
_Davis!La ferme!  
  
_Au moins comme ça,on n'aura pas à sortir de l'école!  
  
Les digisauveurs se rendirent donc dans le digimonde et appliquèrent leur plan.  
  
_Digi passage ouvre toi!cria Davis.  
  
Alors commenca à apparaître progresseivement Michael,Steeve,Lou, Maria,Phil,Catherine,les frères Hoi,Mina,Dereck et enfin Rosa.  
  
_Ken!cria Rosa en lui sautant au cou pendant que Matt rigola.  
  
_TK!Dis à ton frère d'arrêter ou je vais le massacrer!  
  
_Certainement pas!Mais je peux t'aider à le massacrer!  
  
_TK!Tu ferais ça à ton frère!  
  
_Je voudrais gêner personne mais j'étouffe moi!  
  
_Dis ma petite!Tu vois que tu gênes!lanca Wormmon.  
  
Rosa se laissa tomber de Ken pour se retrouver devant Wormmon:  
  
_Qu'est-ce que t'as toi?T'as un problème?  
  
_Oui!  
  
_Et quoi?  
  
_Toi!  
  
_Ça tombe bien!T'es aussi mon problème!  
  
_STOP!hurla Sora en séparant les deux combattants.  
  
_Oui!On a des digimon à liberer alors on perd pas de temps!  
  
Rosa et Wormmon cessèrent leur dispute mais se regardant d'un oeil noir.  
  
_Ça va Ken?demanda Matt moqueur avec un grand sourire moqueur.  
  
_Très bien!répondit celui-ci mais en envoyant un leger coup de pied dans la jambe de Matt.  
  
_Pourquoi t'as fait ça?Ça fait mal!  
  
_Oh!C'était ta jambe Matt!Excuse-moi j'ai la mauvaise habitude de balancer ma jambe!répliqua Ken avec un sourire aussi moqueur qu'arborait Matt précédemment pendant que ses camarades rigolaient de la scène.  
  
_Bon!On y va?demanda impatiement Davis tapant du pied.  
  
_Oui on arrive Davis!t'as raison!répondit Tai.  
  
_Allez en avant digisauveurs!On va liberer nos digimon!hurla Davis.  
  
Les enfants marchaient en direction de la vallée secrète.Sur place,ils aperçurent une haute colline;environ huit mètres.De cette colline partait une longue corniche.À cette corniche,leurs digimon attachés et suspendus dans le vide.De l'autre côté se trouvait des digimon portant chacun une spirale infernale.Il y avait un Tyrranomon,un Mammothmon,un Deltamon, un Cerberumon et un Dobermon.  
  
Les digimon des digisauveurs se digivolvèrent peu avant d'arriver.  
  
_Wormmon digivolve toi.......................en Stingmon  
  
_Stingmon digivolve toi........................en Valumon  
  
_Elecmon digivolve toi...........................en Centarumon  
  
_Snowagumon digivolve toi......................en Frigimon  
  
_ClearAgumon digivolve toi.......................en Tortomon  
  
_Kotemon digivolve toi.............................en FlareRizamon  
  
_Betamon digivolve toi..............................en Seadramon  
  
_ Syakomon digivolve toi...........................en Octomon  
  
_Candlemon digivolve toi..........................en Meramon  
  
_Floramon digivolve toi............................en Kiwimon  
  
_Crabmon digivolve toi.............................en Coelamon  
  
_Otamamon digivolve toi............................en Snimon  
  
_Kunemon digivolve toi.............................en Kuwagamon  
  
_Penguimon digivolve toi............................en Unimon  
  
_Gotsumon digivolve toi.............................en Monochromon  
  
Maintenant les digimon avançaient prêts à se battre pour délivrer leurs amis digimon.  
  
_Attaquez!Ne faites pas de quartier!hurla Kaiserine.  
  
Les digimon se battaient bien mais Kaiserine avait l'avantage.Mais soudain  
  
_Souffle de feu!lança un Tyrannomon à Coelamon et Kiwimon qui aussitôt régressèrent.  
  
_Crabmon!cria Dereck.  
  
_Floramon!cria Catherine.  
  
_Charge défense!lança un Matmothmon en direction de Centuramon, FlareRizamon,Frigimon et Seadramon.Aussi fatigués,ils régressèrent.  
  
_Elecmon!cria Maria.  
  
_Snowagumon!cria Steeve.  
  
_Kotemon!cria Phil.  
  
_Betamon!cria Michael.  
  
_Ça se passe très mal!commenta Davis.  
  
_Emerald blaze!lanca Cerberumon à Octomon,Kuwagamon et Tortomon.  
  
_Syakomon!crièrent les frères Hoi.  
  
_Kunemon!cria Yuri.  
  
_ClearAgumon!cria Lou.  
  
_Schwars strahl!lança Dobermon vers Meramon,Snimon et Unimon qui subirent aussi le sort de leurs amis.  
  
_Candlemon!crie Mina.  
  
_Snimon!crie Sonya.  
  
_Penguimon!cria Anna.  
  
Sur le champ de bataille,il ne restait que Valumon et Monochromon encore aptes à se battre.Mais pour combien de temps?Les digisauveurs étaient tous inquiets.Les digimon avaient rejoint leurs partenaires.  
  
_On est vraiment mal!dit Matt.  
  
_Oui!Tous nos espoirs reposent sur les digimon de Ken et Rosa.  
  
Soudain Ken eut une idée.Il pensa aller délivrer les digimon pendant le combat.Il commença à escalader la colline,qui était très dure à escalader, suivit par Rosa.À un moment de cette périlleuse escalade,des Kunemon surgirent au dessus de Ken.Mais celui-ci ne les remarqua pas.Mais Rosa les avait vus.Elle allait crier quand....  
  
_Electro thread!lancèrent les Kunemon en visant Ken.  
  
_Ken!Attention!hurla-t-elle en le poussant et prenant les décharges de plein fouet.Soudain...  
  
_Monochromon digivolve toi.........................en Tricéramon  
  
En poussant Ken,celui-ci était tombé et heureusement le sol était du sable. Il eut le temps de rattraper Rosa qui tombait, un peu assommée par la décharge.  
  
_Ça va? _Je me suis déjà sentie mieux!  
  
_Merci de m'avoir sauvé!  
  
_C'est rien.  
  
Soudain leurs digivices se mirent à briller et....  
  
_Valumon,Tricéramon digivolve ton ADN............................en Valutumon  
  
Valutumon était un digimon ayant l'apparence de Tricéramon et l'armure de Valumon.Il était très puissant.  
  
Cependant, les digisauveurs commençaient à reculer car ils savaient très bien que ce nouveau digimon ne tiendrait pas longtemps.Ce fut ce qui arriva après un quart d'heure.Valutumon régressa en Minomon et Pabumon.Aussitôt, tous les enfants et leurs digimon coururent vers la télévision la plus proche.Ils étaient poursuivis par les digimon contrôlés par Kaiserine.De plus,ceux-ci étant au niveau ultime et les quatorze digimon étaient au stade disciple,mais très épuisés,bébé ou entraînement.  
  
Enfin ils atteignirent une télévision et Cody ouvrit le passage leur permettant de rentrer dans le monde réel et d'échapper à leur adversaire.  
  
Pla suite au prochain chapitre ?N'oubliez pas review review review 


	10. La base

Explications au chapitre 11.Oo  
  
CHAPITRE 10: LA BASE  
  
  
Les enfants et les digimon étaient rentrés dans leur monde.Les digisauveurs du monde entier restaient avec eux le temps qu'ils récupèrent leurs digimon.Chacun se chargea de loger un enfant.Rosa alla chez Cody, Mina chez Yolei,Sonya et Anna chez Mimi,Maria et Catherine chez Sora, Lou et Phil chez Davis,Steeve chez Ken,Dereck chez Tai,Yuri chez TK,les frères Hoi,Michael chez Matt et Willis chez Izzi.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon se reposèrent.Ils auraient aimés délivrer les digimon le lendemain, mais leurs parents ne les laisseraient sûrement pas sécher les cours deux jous de suite et trois jours depuis le début de l'année.Alors ils décidèrent d'attendre jusqu'au week end,le Samedi,pour aller délivrer leurs partenaires digimon.Ce qui représentait trois jours inactifs puiqu'on était un Mardi soir.Pendant ce temps,les digisauveurs du monde entier et leurs digimon parcouraient la ville afin d'en découvrir plus sur le Japon.  
  
Que voulez vous?Les parents sont compliqués.Ils croient que l'école et les devoirs sont beaucoup plus important que sauver le monde.  
  
Durant ce temps de répit,Izzi et Willis réfléchissaient et trouvaient la situation anormale dans le digimonde.Ils constataient que Kaiserine en deux semaines détenait la moitié du digimonde alors qu'elle aurait déjà pu dominer tout le digimonde.Cependant ils constataient qu'elle prenait son temps et consolidait ses bases avant de conquérir un nouveau quart.Mais pourquoi lui fallait-il autant de tours noires?Et pouquoi avait-elle divisé le digimonde en quatre parties?Izzi et Willis n'y comprenaient absolument rien.  
  
Le Samedi,les digisauveurs étaient réunis chez Izzi prêts à combattre Kaiserine et à délivrer les digimon.Ils avaient préparé un bon plan de bataille que Tai qualifiait sans cesse de génial,formidable,fantastique ou super.Rien de plus normal puisque ce plan était son idée.Mais cette vantardise qui durait depuis trois jours commençait à énerver ses amis.  
  
Le plan consistait à se rendre dans le digimonde et à repérer la base de Kaiserine.Là, les digimon se battraient pendant que deux ou trois anciens pénétreraient dans la base et libéreraient les digimon.  
  
_Je vous le dit!Ce plan est vraiment génial!Absolument génial!  
  
_Tai!Arrête un peu!Ça devient vraiment lassant!dit Matt d'un ton las.  
  
_Eh regardez ça!Kaiserine n'a pas du tout progressé!remarqua Izzi.  
  
_Mais pourquoi?c'est pas logique!Etant donné que nous n'étions pas là,elle aurait pu s'emparer de nouveaux territoires!répliqua Willis.  
  
_Bon on va sauver les digimon?demanda Davis.  
  
_OUI!hurlèrent en choeur tous les digisauveurs.  
  
_Allons y!Allons sauver nos digimon!Digi passage ouvre toi!hurla Davis.  
  
Les enfants se retrouvèrent dans le digimonde.Aussitôt arrivés, les digimon se digivolvent.Ils recherchent la base.Une fois trouvée,ils appliquèrent leur plan.Les digimon se lancèrent à l'attaque.Kaiserine riposta en envoyant trois Deltamon et un Tyrannomon.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Unimon se chargeait d'emmener les deux leader à la base afin d'effectuer leur mission.  
  
La base de Kaiserine était gigantesque.Elle ressemblait à un rectangle marron avec un carré posé en haut.Sur le sommet du carré,il y avait une coupole.  
  
Tai et Davis posèrent le pied sur le sol de la base et entrèrent dedans par un long couloir qui les mènent ils ne savaient où.Pendant ce temps,Unimon avait rejoint les autres digimon prêts au combat.  
  
Les deux chefs n'étaient pas rassurés.Soudain ils entendirent du bruit à l'autre bout du couloir et ils crurent même voir des ombres.Malgré leur peur,ils allèrent bravement vers ces ombres, la tête haute et affirmant ainsi leur rôle de leader.Mais au fond d'eux,ils étaient très inquiets et aucun des deux amis n'osaient parler ni même dire une seule parole.  
  
_Tai!hurla une voix et ensuite un corps se jetta au cou de Tai.  
  
_Davis!hurla une autre voix et un corps se pendit à son cou.  
  
_Agumon!dit Tai en le serrant dans ses bras et pleurant.  
  
_Veemon!dit Davis serrant lui aussi son digimon et pleurait.  
  
les autres digimon étaient aussi là.Comment?Le moment n'était pas choisi pour poser des questions.On en saurait plus plus tard.Le plus important était d'évacuer les digimon de la base.Une fois tous sortis,les digimon se précipitèrent vers leurs partenaires et chacun eut le même comportement que Tai,Davis,Veemon et Agumon.  
  
_Matt!  
  
_Gabumon!  
  
_Sora!  
  
_Biyomon!  
  
_Mimi!  
  
_Palmon!  
  
_Joe!  
  
_Gomamon!  
  
_Izzi!  
  
_Tentomon!  
  
_Yolei!  
  
_Hawkmon!  
  
_Cody!  
  
_Armadillomon!  
  
_TK!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
Tout les digisauveurs étaient fous de joie de retrouver leur partenaire digimon.Pendant ce temps,les digimon gagnaient la bataille et avaient réussi à libérer les Deltamon et le Tyrannomon de leurs spirales infernales.  
  
Alors tous les digimon régressèrent à leurs niveau disciple et rejoignirent leurs partenaires.  
  
Kaiserine repartit, furieuse d'avoir été battue.  
  
Enfin les enfants dirent au revoir à leurs amis digisauveurs du monde entier et ouvrirent les passages pour les renvoyer chez eux. Ils saluèrent Catherine et Floramon qui repartaient en France;Dereck et Crabmon qui repartaient en Australie;les frères Hoi et les Syakomon qui repartaient à Hong Kong;Mina et Candlemon qui repartaient en Inde;Yuri et Kunemon,Anna et Penguimon et Sonya et Otamamon repartant pour la Russie;Phil et Kotemon,Maria et Elecmon,Michael et Betamon,Steeve et Snowagumon et Willis et Terriermon repartant aux États-Unis et enfin Rosa et Gotsumon repartant pour le Mexique.  
  
Tous les digisauveurs leur dirent de les rappeler au moindre problème et qu'ils viendraient tout de suite leur donner un coup de main.  
  
Pour l'instant,les enfants étaient contents.Ils avaient donné une leçon à Kaiserine et délivré leurs digimon.Le lendemain et le reste de la journée allait être consacrés à la détente et à la régénération des forces des digimon.  
  
Aussi Izzi avait prévu que le Lundi suivant, les digimon raconteraient leurs aventures.  
  
Cliquez pour savoir la suite. 


	11. l'echec de la gentilesse

Dsl a tous de ne pas avoir udpater plus longtemps mais j'étais un peu en colère avec mon autre fic.Merci à la review de Serp qui m'a rappellé son existence.D'ailleurs comme cette histoire marche mieux que l'autre recompensons les lecteurs fideles!Quatre chapitres aujourd'hui!  
  
Francis Doyon: Merci de ta review.Je sais Kaiserine est impitoyable mais il faut montrer de quoi est vraiment capable un méchant au nom du respect aux lecteurs.Et je pense surtout aux jeunes lecteurs.  
  
Voilà mes quatre chapitres.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 11: L'ÉCHEC DE LA GENTILESSE  
  
  
Izzi était devant son ordinateur et soupirait.Il ne comprenait rien à ce casse-tête chinois.Kary était devenue Kaiserine depuis le mois d'Avril et on était la fin du mois d'Août.Cela faisait cinq mois qu'elle était dans le digimonde. De plus,les digisauveurs avaient passé un mois et demi de leurs vacances et rien n'avait donné.Au début du mois de Juillet,elle avait conquis un autre quart qu'elle remplissait de milliers de tours noires.Ce troisième quart se situait sous le premier quart et à gauche du second quart.Mais pourquoi divisé le digimonde en quatre parties?Et pourquoi contruire autant de tours noires?Toutes ces interrogations remuaient dans la tête d'Izzi, mais le petit génie était absolument incapable de donner une réponse à l'une d'entre elles.Aussi il y avait le problème des digivolutions. D'accord les nouveaux pouvait digivolver leurs digimon grâce aux modifications effectuées sur leurs D3,mais les digimon des anciens étaient toujours incapables de se digivolver.Ken ne parvenait toujours à appliquer la méthode de Gennai.Gennai disait que c'était parfaitement normal.Peut-être, mais si ça continuait comme ça,Kaiserine dominerait tout le digimonde avant que Ken n'arrive à maitriser cette technique.Cependant, les digisauveurs détruisaient les tours noires et cela permettait de stopper temporairement la progression de Kaiserine.Celle-ci ne prenait pas possession d'un autre quart tant que les trois autres quarts ne compteraient pas dix mille tours noires chacun.Izzi sourit en repensant à ce nombre.Dix mille.ll en était sûr.Lui et Cody étaient partis dans le digimonde compter toutes les tours noires de chaque région.Tai et Davis avaient commenté cela comme du temps à perdre.Bon le lendemain serait le premier Septembre et le dernier Samedi avant la rentrée.Ils iraient combattre Kaiserine encore une fois avant la rentrée.  
  
Le lendemain donc,tous les enfants et leurs digimon étaient dans la chambre d'Izzi à neuf heures.Un record pour Tai et Davis qui se lèvaient habituellement à dix ou onze heures.Les digisauveurs étaient prêts à affronter Kaiserine.Izzi l'avit repérée sur l'écran de son ordinateur dans le deuxième quart.Elle devait sûrement réparer les dommages qu'ils avaient commis aux tours noires.  
  
TK tendit son digivice vers l'ordinateur:  
  
_Digi passage ouvre toi!  
  
Et tous partirent dans le digimonde.Ils se retrouvèrent devant Kaiserine.Bien que le mot devant ne soit pas adapté, puisqu'elle se trouvait sur un Airdramon à deux mètres d'eux.Aujoud'hui, la bataille se déroulerait avec les digimon de nos amis opposés aux esclaves de Kaiserine.À l'ordre du jour,il s'agissait de Dokugumon,Devidramon,Deltamon,Ebidramon et Triceramon.  
  
Davis et le reste des nouveaux se préparèrent:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi..................en Flamedramon,le feu du courage  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi...................en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Armardillomon hyperdigivolve toi................en Digmon,le perceur de roc  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Pegasumon,l'espoir volant  
  
Les digimon commencèrent à se battre contre les esclaves de Kaiserine.  
  
_Ken!Tu fais une nouvelle tentative?demanda Izzi.  
  
_Oui!Prêt Wormmon?  
  
_C'est surtout à moi de demander ça!  
  
Ken recommença l'opération qu'il avait recommencé des dizaines de fois déjà.Il ne sentait aucune amélioration et à chaque fois, Puttimon n'émettait qu'une faible lueur qui disparaissait quelques secondes après, quand il régréssait en Minomon.Ken se concentra et quand il se sentit prêt:  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi...................................en BlackPuttimon  
  
BlackPuttimon ressemblait à Puttimon, sauf qu'il était noir et méchant.Les digisauveurs étaient assez angoissés et se demandaient comment ils allaient combattre cette mauvaise digivolution de Wormmon et en plus ceux de l'empereur.Le méchant digimon était fou furieux.Il envoya les esclaves de l'empereur au tapis après une seule attaque.Maintenant il s'en prenait à ses amis.Kaiserine observait le spectacle, réjouie.Rien ne l'amusait plus que de voir les digisauveurs se faire éliminer.Et de plus, avec l'un de leurs propres digimon.C'était infiniment plus drôle que de les éliminer elle-même.  
  
_BlackPuttimon!C'est moi!C'est Ken!Ton partenaire!Tu n'es pas méchant!  
  
Pour toute réponse,le digimon s'avança vers Ken le pied levé pour l'aplatir.Heureusement Davis le poussa et cela l'évita de ressembler à une crêpe.  
  
_Mais qu'est qu'on va faire?demanda Davis.  
  
_On doit se battre contre lui!répondit Tai fermement.  
  
_Mais Tai!C'est notre ami!Et puis il n'est pas contrôlé par une spirale infernale ou un anneau maléfique!répliqua Cody.  
  
_Écoutez!Il le faut!On doit l'épuiser pour qu'il régresse.  
  
_Tai!Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux esclaves de Kaiserine?demanda Davis pas très rassuré.  
  
_Écoutez!C'est Tai qui a raison!Si on ne réagit pas, ce digimon fera beaucoup trop de mal au digimonde!dit TK.  
  
Les digimon commencérent à l'attaquer et celui-ci commenca à s'affaiblir, mais il était loin de régresser.  
  
Plus loin, près du champ de bataille,Ken les observait et tomba à genoux.Sans le vouloir son D3 tomba de sa poche:  
  
_Non!Wormmon!Je veux pas le perdre à nouveau!Tout ça c'est encore de ma faute!  
  
Ken pleurait et les larmes touchèrent son D3 et alors celui ci brilla d'une lumière rose et BlackPuttimon s'illumina lui aussi de rose.Et tout doucement BlackPuttimon régressa.Il redevint Puttimon,Wormmon et enfin Minomon.  
  
Alors les digimon de Davis,Yolei,Cody et TK régressèrent eux aussi en Demiveemon,Poromon,Upamon et Tokomon.  
  
Fou de joie que son digimon ne soit plus méchant,Ken courut vers Minomon et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
_Je suis désolé.J'ai attaqué quatre de mes amis.  
  
_Oh!C'est rien!C'est pas de ta faute!le rassura Demiveemon.  
  
Les enfants rentrèrent dans le monde réel afin de reprendre des forces. 


	12. l'inquietude de Ken

Ken: Chapitre 12!  
  
CHAPITRE 12: L'INQUIÉTUDE DE KEN  
  
Cela faisait une semaine que Wormmon s'était digivolvé en BlackPuttimon. Pendant la semaine,les nouveaux digisauveurs allaient dans le digimonde détruire les tours noires de différentes régions.Cependant, un détail était à noter.Wormmon ne parvenait plus à se digivolver.L'hyperdigivolution et la digivolution normale ne marchaient pas.Pourquoi?Personne ne pouvait y répondre.  
  
En tous cas,Ken était très préoccupé.Il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Wormmon s'était mal digivolvé.Wormmon pensait que c'était de sa faute à lui.La seule raison bloquant la digivolution de Wormmon était que tous les deux avaient peur de revoir BlackPuttimon.Et sutout Ken avait peur de reperdre à nouveau Wormmon.Non.Ça il ne le voulait à aucun prix.  
  
Enfin le problème c'est que le reste de l'équipe comptait sur eux pour que les digimon des anciens puissent se digivolver.  
  
Aussi Ken réflechissait.Renoncer à ce que son digimon se digivolve et se batte avec les autres signifiait renier Wormmon comme partenaire digimon.  
  
Pouvait-il exister une solution à ce dilemme qui tourmentait Ken depuis une semaine?  
  
Existait-il une personne pouvant comprendre ce que Ken éprouvait pendant cette période?  
  
À l'avis de Ken,il n'y avait personne.Personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point il était tourmenté.Enfin personne en dehors de son digimon.  
  
Pourtant il existait quelqu'un qui comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de Ken. Cette personne se nommait Tai Kamiya. 


	13. confidence

Ken: Chapitre 13!  
  
CHAPITRE 13: CONFIDENCE  
  
On était Mercredi.Les digisauveurs étaient réunis au terrain de football de l'équipe à Davis.Le match venait de finir.Il avait opposé l'équipe de Odaiba,menée par Tai et Davis,à l'équipe de Tamashi,menée par Ken. Même s'il avait déménagé et habitait à présent le quartier de Odaiba,Ken voulait rester dans l'équipe de football où il était depuis ses débuts. L'équipe d'Odaiba avait perdu huit à trois,dont les trois buts marqués par Davis.  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon commentaient le match, puis chacun partit de son côté afin de rentrer chez lui.Tai interpella Ken qui rentrait également à son appartement:  
  
_Ken!Tu peux venir?  
  
_Qui y a t-il Tai?  
  
_Je voudrai te parler.Mais pas ici.Viens!  
  
Tai entraîna Ken jusque chez lui et entra dans sa chambre.Une fois la porte fermée,Tai parla:  
  
_Ken!Je sais ce que tu ressents.  
  
_Hein!Quoi!  
  
_Ça m'est arrivé à moi aussi.  
  
_De quoi tu parles?  
  
_De ton problème avec les digivolutions.  
  
_Oh!Ça.  
  
_Oui.Laisse-moi te raconter.C'était lors de nos aventures à nous les anciens.J'étais content car je venais de trouver le symbole du courage.Je me suit dit qu'Agumon pourrait se digivolver au niveau ultime.Izzi avait dit que pour se digivolver,il fallait que le digimon ait mangé et que son partenaire soit en danger.Alors j'ai gavé Agumon en privant tout le monde de nourriture.  
  
Tai marqua une pause.  
  
_Ensuite nous sommes tombés dans un piège d'Etemon.Il avait lâché sur nous un Greymon.Agumon s'était digivolvé en Greymon,mais il n'était pas assez puissant.Je me suis rappelé des propos d'Izzi:le partenaire devait être en danger.Alors je me suis approché de l'autre Greymon.Greymon s'est digivolvé.Mais c'était une mauvaise digivolution.Il s'éaitt digivolvé en SkullGreymon et avait attaqué le reste des digimon en dehors de Tokomon, jusqu'à ce qu'il régresse en Koromon et redevienne gentil.  
  
_Mais quel rapport Tai?  
  
_C'est simple.Il s'agit toujours de nouvelles digivolutions.Moi j'ai pas réussi la première fois car on ne connaissait pas bien le niveau ultime.Et toi tu essayais une technique pour pouvoir digivolver nos digimon.  
  
Ken réfléchit à tout ce que lui disait son ami.  
  
_C'est normal de tomber les première fois qu'on fait quelque chose de nouveau.Par exemple,c'est normal de tomber quand on apprend à faire du vélo sans roulettes.Mais ce qui compte c'est de ne jamais abandonner.  
  
_Un peu comme quand j'ai appris nager.J'ai failli me noyer.Alors je ne voulais plus retourner à l'eau.Finallement c'est Sam qui m'a convaincu.  
  
_Tu vois c'est la même chose!  
  
_Seulement j'avais tellement peur de me redigivolver en BlackPuttimon.  
  
_Moi aussi Wormmon j'avais peur que tu te redigivolves à nouveau en ce digimon.  
  
_Moi et Tai on avait aussi peur.Et ça qui bloquait la digivolution.  
  
_Maintenant je me sent prêt à vous aider avec mon symbole.  
  
Puis Ken quitta l'appartement des Kamiya pour rentrer chez lui.Il passa sur le pont et s'arrêta.Ses yeux et ceux de Wormmon brillaient d'espoir et de courage.La prochaine fois, ils réussiraient cette nouvelle digivolution. 


	14. L'espoir gagne toujours

Ken: et le dernier et meilleur: le chapitre 14.  
  
CHAPITRE 14: L'ESPOIR GAGNE TOUJOURS  
  
  
Le Samedi suivant,tous étaient prêts à partir dans le digimon combattre Kaiserine;mais surtout Ken.Ils arrivèrent sur le dernier quart libre.Ils cherchèrent leur ennemie toute la matinée mais sans résultat.À midi,ils décidèrent de s'arrêter afin de manger et de se reposer.Les digimon avaient régréssé et mangeaient.Comme d'habitude,ils étaient de vrais goinfres.  
  
Pour le moment,ils étaient heureux et avaient presque oublié la raison de leur présence là-bas.Mais un événement n'allait pas tarder à le leur rappeller.  
  
Ils étaient tranquillement assis sous un arbre.Enfin le mot assis ne désigne pas vraiment la position de Tai et Davis, puisqu'ils mangeaient carrément allongés contre l'arbre.  
  
_Si un jour,ces deux-là ont des problèmes de dos,on saura pourquoi!dit Yolei.  
  
_Tai!Assis-toi correctement!Tu vas te faire mal!lui demanda gentiment Sora.  
  
_Sora chérie!Ne t'en fais pas pour moi!Je le fais depuis que je suis petit alors tu vois bien que ça m'a jamais nui!  
  
_Peut-être mais si ça n'atteint pas l'état physique ça atteint l'état mental! La preuve:voyez le niveau de Tai!s'esclaffa Matt qui se pencha aussitôt à droite vers TK pout éviter la chaussure de Tai.  
  
_Et voilà!Le cirque commence!soupira Sora.  
  
_Eh oui!Mesdames messieurs,mesdemoiselles,au programme ce soir le duel Matt/Tai!dit Ken.  
  
Les enfants rigolèrent de cette annonce pendant que Tai ramassa sa chaussure et que Matt rajouta une sauce forte dans le sandwich de son meilleur ami.  
  
Soudain le soleil se cacha.Les enfants se demandaient quoi.  
  
_C'est peut être une éclipse?dit Cody.  
  
_Alors la Lune est devenue très très très grosse!répondit Ken qui avait lever les yeux vers le ciel.  
  
Il s'agissait de la base de Kaiserine.Comme d'habitude,elle était accompagnée de "charmants" digimon.Aujourd'hui à l'ordre du jour,on relevait un Raremon,un Raidenmon,un Lynxmon,un Kokatorimon et un Knightmon.  
  
_Alors les petits digisauveurs font une pause pique-nique?Je vous propose le déssert:une brochette de digimon!Ça vous tente?leur lanca Kaiserine.  
  
_Allez on y va!VEEMON!  
  
_Je suis prêt Davis!  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Veemon hyperdigivolve toi.................en Raidramon,l'ouragan de l'amitié  
  
Yolei,Cody et TK réagirent aussitôt et sortirent leurs D3.  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Hawkmon hyperdigivolve toi...................en Halsemon,les ailes de l'amour  
  
_Armadillomon hyperdigivolve toi................en Digmon,le perceur de roc  
  
_Patamon hyperdigivolve toi.........................en Pegasumon,l'espoir volant  
  
Les digimon étaient prêts au combat.D'ailleurs ils se battaient déjà contre les digimon esclaves de Kaiserine.Cependant quatre digimon contre deux champions,un ultime et un méga,c'était un combat suicide,kamikaze.  
  
Ken s'était déjà mis en préparation afin d'accomplir la méthode de Gennai.  
  
_Ça se passe très mal!commenta Joe.  
  
_Oui!Si seulement nos digimon pouvaient se digivolver!soupira Sora.  
  
_Malheuresement on a besoin de Ken!dit Izzi.  
  
_On ne peut même pas aller dans une autre zone afin de digivolver nos digimon!dit Matt.  
  
_Mais arrêtez!Faîtes un peu confiance à Ken!hurla Tai.  
  
_Peut-être,!Mais si Wormmon se digivolve à nouveau en BlackPuttimon! dit Mimi.  
  
_NON!Ken réussira!J'ai confiance en lui,MOI!  
  
_Mais pourquoi Tai?  
  
Pendant ce temps,Ken appliquait exactement la méthode de Gennai.Son D3 dans sa main gauche et sa main sur son coeur tout en se concentrant sur son symbole.En lui, il commença à voir son symbole.Il brillait d'une lueur vraiment éblouissante.Ken n'avait pas encore ressenti cette sensation.Alors....  
  
_HYPERDIGIVOLUTION  
  
_Wormmon hyperdigivolve toi............en Puttimon,le lutin de la gentillesse  
  
Le digimon rayonnait encore plus fort que le symbole de la gentilesse qu'il avait vu.Puttimon put enfin transmettre de l'énergie suffisante pour la digivolution.Les anciens tendaient leurs digivices,mais la lumière se diriga à la fois sur les digivives mais aussi les D3.Pendant une demi heure à la surprise générale.Aussitôt.....  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi..........................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi..........................en Metalgarurumon  
  
_Biomon surdigivolve toi..............................en Phoenixomon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi............................en HerculesKabuterimon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi...............................en Rosemon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi............................en MarineAngemon  
  
Mais ce n'était pas tout.Les digisauveurs étaient très surpris car le pouvoir du symbole de la gentilesse ne devait permettre que d'atteindre le niveau champion et ils étaient maintenant tous au niveau méga.Mais quatre digivolutions encore plus imprévues se produisirent.  
  
_Raidramon digivolve toi..............................en Chatsuramon  
  
_Halsemon digivolve toi..............................en MétalGreymon  
  
_Digmon digivolve toi................................en MegaKabuterimon  
  
_Pegasumon digivolve toi.............................en MagnaAngemon  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient completement abasourdis.Les digimon armures des nouveaux venaient de se digivolver au niveau ultime.Surprenant,même étrange mais face à Kaiserine,cela allait être très utile.Un autre élément renforçant l'étonnement général.Puttimon n'avait pas régréssé.Il ne s'était pas digivolvé mais n'était pas revenu à sa forme initiale.À toutes les autres tentatives,il avait régréssé en minomon après avoir distribué un faible rayon de lumière durant une petite dizaine de minutes.  
  
L'équilibre des forces venait de changer.  
  
La suite dans le prochain épisode.  
  
Non!Ne me tuez pas!C'est juste une blague!La voilà la suite du chapitre.Amusez vous bien!Et je pense que le taux d'adréaline monte fort maintenant.Quoique dans les autres chapitres aussi.  
  
Les digimon se battaient contre les esclaves de Kaiserine.Chatsuramon, WarGreymon et MetalGarurumon contre Raremon.  
  
_Acid Sludge!lance Raremon sur eux.  
  
_Nova force  
  
_Treasure Spear  
  
_Metal blaster  
  
Les trois attaques combinées détruisirent la spirale infernale de Raremon qui redevint lui-même.  
  
MetalGreymon,Phoenixmon et Rosemon se battent contre Raidenmon.  
  
_Big charge bomb!lanca Raidenmon.  
  
_Gigablaster!  
  
_Starlight explosion!  
  
_Rose spear!  
  
Les trois attaques détruisirent la spirale infernale et Raidenmon redevint lui-même.  
  
HerculesKabuterimon,MarineAngemon et MegaKabuterimon se battaient contre Kokatorimon.  
  
_Feather shot!  
  
_Giga cissor claw!  
  
_Cornes broyeurs!  
  
_Ocean love!  
  
Les trois attaques détruisirent la spirale infernale et Kokaterimon redevint lui-même.  
  
MagnaAngemon et Puttimon se battaient contre Lynxmon.  
  
_Wild nail rush!  
  
_Epée d'excalibur!  
  
_Heavy beam!  
  
Les deux attaques détruisent la spirale infernale et Lynxmon redevint lui- même.  
  
_Il ne reste plus qu'un digimon!Les nouveaux,vous vous en occupez?demanda Tai à Davis.  
  
_Pas de problèmes Tai!  
  
Il s'agissait du dernier.Un digimon de niveau ultime:Knightmon.  
  
_Epée shogun!  
  
_Treasure spear!  
  
_Giga blaster!  
  
_Cornes broyeurs  
  
_Epée d'excalibur!  
  
_Heavy beam!  
  
La spirale infernale fut aussi détruite et Knightmon redevint lui-même.  
  
_On est les meilleurs!On est les champions!cria Davis.  
  
_C'était vraiment facile!Je suis le meilleur!rajouta Tai.  
  
_Je vous rappelle que l'on gagné juste une bataille!Et Kaiserine est toujours là!rappella Izzi aux deux prétentieux de service.  
  
_HA HA HA HA HA!Petits idiots de digisauveurs!hurla une voix sombre.  
  
Ils leur semblaient que cette voix venait de Kaiserine, mais pourtant cette voix n'avait pas le même timbre que celle de Kaiserine.  
  
_Vous comprenez quelque chose?demanda Cody.  
  
_J'avoue que non!répondit Izzi confus.  
  
_Moi je sais!dit une voix furieuse.  
  
_Qui Ken?demanda son meilleur ami.  
  
_Millenniumon!  
  
Dsl la suite la prochaine fois.  
  
Au revoir!Et surtout review review revienw. 


	15. La liberation des tenebres

Dsl pour le retard mais j'etais très occupée avec l'ecole.de plus j'etais en pleine ecriture de fic.Remerciez tous bien Serp,ma plus fidèle lectrice,de m'avoir rappelle mes fics.Bon passons au review.  
  
Francis Doyon: Eh oui je sais que le suspense est à son comble.J'adore faire des fin de chapitre ainsi.  
  
CHAPITRE 15: LA LIBÉRATION DES TÉNÈBRES  
  
_Vous êtes à ma merci digisauveurs!Regardez le petit spectacle que j'ai organisé!À cause de vous les préparatifs et les trois quarts de la scène sont prêts et opérationnels!Mais avant, réglons un dernier détail!  
  
Les digisauveurs et les digimon se préparaient au pire.Et ils avaient bien raison.Millenniumon sortait peu à peu de Kaiserine.Ainsi Millenniumon était revenu à la vie.Après que l'esprit fut sorti d'elle,Kary redevint elle-même et s'évanouit.Ses vêtements étaient redevenus normaux.Elle était de nouveau la fille très gentille qui pensait toujours aux autres.  
  
_Maintenant débarrassons-nous de ce corps qui souille MA base.  
  
Il jetta Kary inconsciente dans le vide.Aussitôt le digivice de Kary se mit à briller et....  
  
_Gatomon digivolve toi..........................en Angewoman  
  
Angewoman sauva Kary et la ramena à terre.TK la prit aussitôt dans ses bras alors qu'Angewoman regressait en Salamon.  
  
_Mais pourquoi elle a regressé en Salamon?demanda Cody.  
  
_C'est simple!Vos digimon tirent leurs puissances de vous.Puisque Kary, cette petite idiote,a donné beaucoup de sa force afin d'être Kaiserine et aussi lors de ma ressurection!  
  
_Alors c'est à ça que servent les tours noires!Elles doivent avoir un programme rempli de la puissance de Kary!cria Ken.  
  
_Mais il est intelligent ce petit garçon!  
  
_On a assez parlé!Allez les digimon au combat!On va renvoyer ce digimon dans les ténèbres d'où il n'aurait pas dû sortir!hurla Davis.  
  
_Bien dit Davis!approuva Tai.  
  
Les digimon se precipitirent sur leur ennemi en dehors de Salamon qui resta près de TK.  
  
_Nova force!lanca WarGreymon.  
  
_Metal blaster!lanca MetalGarurumon.  
  
_Starling explosion!lanca Phoenixmon.  
  
_Rose spear!lanca Rosemon.  
  
_Giga cissor claw!lanca HerculesKabuterimon.  
  
_Ocean love!lanca MarineAngemon.  
  
_Treasure spear!  
  
_Gigablaster!lance MetalGreymon.  
  
_Cornes broyeurs!lanca MegaKabuterimon.  
  
_Porte du destin!lanca MagnaAngemon.  
  
_Heavy beam!lanca Puttimon.  
  
_Bande d'idiots!Dimension destroyer!  
  
L'attaque était très puissante et très précise.Aussitôt les digimon regressent mais à leur plus faible niveau.  
  
_Botamon!cria Tai.  
  
_Punimon!cria Matt.  
  
_Nyakomon!cria Sora.  
  
_Yuramon!cria Mimi.  
  
_Pabumon!cria izzi.  
  
_Pichimon!cria Joe.  
  
_Chibomon!cria Davis.  
  
_Pururumon!cria Yolei.  
  
_Tsubumon!cria Cody.  
  
_Poyomon!cria TK.  
  
_Leafmon!cria Ken.  
  
Cette fois tous les digimon étaient au niveau bébé!Il n'était plus question de se battre.Aussitôt Millenniumon se lanca dans une incantation:  
  
_O pouvoirs des ténèbres!Pouvoirs de la noirceur!Je vous invoque pour que chacun des maîtres regagnent son territoire.  
  
Pendant qu'il prononçait cette incantation,les tours noires émettaient de puissantes lumières noires et dix mille autre tours noires pousserent très vite sur le dernier quart du digimonde.  
  
Enfin sur chacune des régions s'élèvaient une forme.Elle était floue, mais plus la lumiere noire brillait, et plus ils apparaissaient.Quand la bulle de lumière noire qui envelopait ces formes disparue, alors les digisauveurs purent distinguer quatre digimon méga qu'ils connaissaient beaucoup trop bien.  
  
Dans la région du Nord,le premier quart,était MetalSeadramon.Dans la région du Sud,le second quart,était Machinedramon.Dans la région de l'Ouest,le troisième quart,était Piedmon.Et dans la région de l'Est et le dernier quart était Puppetmon.  
  
Nos amis comprirent qu'ils étaient très mal.De plus,ils n'avaient guère envie de se faire éliminer.La seule solution qu'il leur restait était la fuite.Et la meilleur façon de fuir était de courir le plus vite possible.Mais ce n'était pas facile pour TK puisqu 'il portait Kary.Enfin nos amis trouvèrent une télévision et rentrent dans le monde réel.  
  
Et comme je suis pas méchante je vous livre le chapitre suivant. 


	16. le reveil de Kary et bilan

Et voici le chapitre 16.Comme moi je suis pas méchante,je fais un beau takary sans suspense.*regard oblique vers Toulouse* XD  
  
CHAPITRE 16: RÉVEIL ET BILAN  
  
  
Les enfants,une fois de retour dans le monde réel,ne pouvaient plus rien faire ni penser à rien d'autre qu'à Kary.Tous restaient toujours près du téléphone attendant un appel de Tai.Davis et Ken n'arrivaient plus à jouer au football,Cody ne parvenait plus à se concentrer au kendo,Sora n'avait plus envie de jouer au tennis,Mimi ne s'habillait même plus à la pointe de la mode ni même faisait du shopping,Joe n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses cours,Matt n'arrivait plus à jouer et chanter,Izzi n'arrivait même plus à pianoter sur son ordinateur et Yolei ne faisait plus de shopping ni pianoter sur son ordinateur.Quant à Tai et TK,ils restaient au chevet de Kary qui était toujours inconsciente.Les digimon mangeaient très peu et Salamon restait toujours près de Kary et ne mangeait plus du tout.Alors évidement les digimon ne s'étaient pas beaucoup digivolvés.Ils avaient juste atteint le niveau entraînement.La mère de Tai et Kary était à la fois contente et soulagée de revoir sa fille, mais aussi inquiète sur son état de santé.Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que les digisauveurs étaient revenus du digimonde avec Kary.C'était le Samedi 30 Septembre.  
  
Soudain la sonnerie du téléphone d'un portable retentit chez Ken.  
  
_Allo!fit Ken.  
  
_Ken!C'est moi Tai!J'ai une bonne nouvelle!Kary s'est réveillée!  
  
_Quoi!Super!Tu as appellé tout le monde?  
  
_Non!Pour l'instant,Matt,Izzi,Yolei,Davis,Sora et toi.À mon avis,je continue à appeller pour rien car tout le monde va appeller tout le monde!  
  
Les deux amis rirent.C'était un rire joyeux chargé d'espoir.  
  
_Au fait,c'est assez drôle comment elle s'est reveillée!  
  
_Vas-y raconte!  
  
_Eh bien!TK s'est levé et s'approchait du lit.Il lui a dit plein de choses;enfin tu vois quoi!Et ensuite il l'a embrassée!  
  
_Ne me dis pas que Kary a fait comme les princesses des contes de fées!  
  
_Si!Elle s'est réveillée!  
  
_Au fait,elle sait pour....Millenniumon et Kaiserine?  
  
_TK et moi on lui a dit!Mais elle ne se souvient que d'un rêve avec Millenniumon où celui-ci lui a dit que nous n'étions pas ses amis et ensuite son dernier souvenir est l'ouverture du passage vers l'océan des ténèbres.  
  
_Je comprends!Du moment où Millenniumon s'est introduit en elle,elle n'a pas de souvenirs puisqu'elle n'était plus consciente.C'est mieux ainsi. Comment vas t-elle après ces révélations?  
  
_Elle se sentait coupable et malheureuse d'avoir fait du mal au digimonde,aux digimon et surtout à ses amis.Mais TK et moi l'avons rassurée et dit que c'était pas de sa faute.  
  
_C'est bien!  
  
_Bon!Je vais raccrocher!Dejà qu'on va tous se prendre une belle facture de téléphone!  
  
_Pas nous!Nos parents!  
  
La conversation téléphonique se finit dans le rire.Vers la fin de la journée,Izzi envoya un e-mail à tout le monde pour fixer un rendez-vous le lendemain chez lui à dix heures pour faire un bilan.  
  
Donc le lendemain à dix heurs,les digisauveurs étaient tous là et cette fois ils étaient là tous les douze.L'équipe était enfin au complet.  
  
_Récapitulons!Le digimonde est divisé en quatre régions dans laquelle règne chacun des maîtres de l'ombre combattus par les anciens. Alors on doit affronter ces nouveaux ennemis puis battre Millenniumon,résuma Yolei.  
  
_C'est bizarre mais comment tu en parles on dirait une partie de plaisir!  
  
_Davis!je n'ai fait que résumer!  
  
_Ça suffit les deux gamins!dit Sora fermement.  
  
_C'est catastrophique dans le digimonde et aussi dans le monde réel! annonca Izzi;  
  
_Qui y a t-il Izzi?demanda Cody.  
  
_Regardez plutôt!  
  
_Euh Izzi!C'est le digimonde et notre monde?demanda Tai.  
  
_Oui.Le bleu représente l'eau qui a envahi la région Nord et où règne MetalSeadramon.Le vert c'est la forêt où règne Puppetmon.Le jaune c'est le desert où règne Machinedramon.Le marron c'est les montagnes où règne Piedmon.  
  
_Y a d'autres nouvelles comme ça?demanda Davis.  
  
_Eh bien,je vous apprends que les tours noires n'existent plus mais leurs pouvoirs sont toujours actifs.Le village des bébés digimon est détruit.  
  
_Formidable!Et pour notre monde?demanda Matt.  
  
_Les cercles rouges que vous voyez indiquent la présence d'un digimon méchant.Ils sont localisé à Mexico au Mexique,New York en Amerique,à Paris en Europe,à Bombay en Inde,à Sydney en Australie,à Dakar au Senegal et à Tokyo au Japon.  
  
_Hein!Mais il faut aller se battre contre lui!dit Davis.  
  
_C'est impossible!À l'échelle mondiale,on voit un digimon à Tokyo mais dès que je zoome sur le point rouge il disparait!expliqua Izzi.  
  
_Il faut voyager pour battre ces digimon!déclara TK.  
  
_Alors on va avoir besoin de Imperialdramon!dit Sora.  
  
_Oui!On va renvoyer ces digimon d'où ils viennent!Eh Ken!Qu'as tu?Tu es pensif!dit Davis.  
  
_Je repensais à ce que nous a dit Azulongmon sur les tours noires!Vous vous rappelez?  
  
_Quel rapport?demanda TK.  
  
_Il disait que les tours noires reduisaient son pouvoir dans la region de l'Est donc logiquement toutes ces tours noires bloquent le pouvoir des gardiens!  
  
_C'est bien raisonné Ken!Mais de toute façon,les télévisions sont détruites.Concentrons nous donc alors sur la liberation de notre monde!dit Izzi.  
  
_Bon!On va aller voir du pays alors!dit Tai.  
  
Les enfants sortirent puis Veemon et Wormmon se digivolvèrent puis digivolvèrent leur ADN en Imperialdramon.Les digisauveurs étaient prêts à refaire un tour du monde.  
  
Et voilà.a la prochaine^^ 


	17. L'amour

CHAPITRE 17: L'AMOUR   
  
La première escale qu'ils effectuèrent fut au Mexique à Mexico.Ce fut Rosa qui les accueillit.  
  
_Bonjour les amis!salua t-elle.  
  
_Bonjour Rosa!  
  
_Comment ça se passe ici?demanda Davis.  
  
_Assez mal!  
  
_ROSA!ROSA!On a un problème!  
  
_Pedro!Qui y a t-il?demanda Rosa.  
  
_Il a capturé des dizaines de personnes et les a enfermées dans une des pyramides!repondit Pedro essoufflé.  
  
_Oh non!Ne t'en fais pas!Les digisauveurs vont s'en charger! _Expliquez-nous de quoi il s'agit!dit Tai.  
  
_Bien!Il y a de ça une dizaine de jours,un passage noir s'est ouvert sur le Mexique.De là est sorti un méchant digimon revenu des ténèbres.Et depuis, il règne sur le Mexique et se croit tout permis.Nous, les digisauveurs, devont faire attention car nous somes les plus menaçés.  
  
_Comment s'appelle t-il?demanda Cody.  
  
_Myotismon.  
  
_Alors Millenniumom et les maitres de l'ombre ont dûs ouvrir des passages dans le monde entier liberant les mauvais digimon que l'on a vaincus!dit Ken.  
  
_Voyons!Myotismon est un digimon de niveau ultime.Son attaque est cauchemar macabre.  
  
_Bien sûr il y a d'autres digimon?demanda Sora.  
  
_Oui!Des Bakemon,des Phantomon et des Ponchomon!  
  
_Ces digimon doivent être renvoyés dans le digimonde et Myotismon éliminé!declara Joe.  
  
_Bien parlé Joe!commenta Matt.  
  
_Bon on y va!Pablo ne résistera pas longtemps!s'impatienta Pedro.  
  
_Pablo est le frère jumeau de Pedro.Pedro a un Labramon et Pablo a un Kotemon!expliqua Rosa.  
  
Enfin les digisauveurs se mirent en route.Ils étaient guidés par Pedro et Labramon qui les menèrent à une grande pyramide azthèque.Ils retrouvèrent un jeune garçon de huit ans ressemblant énormement à Pedro avec un digimon plutôt mal en point.Le garçon avait les cheveux bruns et courts,des yeux chocolat,un tee shirt orange, contrairement à celui de son frère qui était rouge,un short vert kaki et des sandales marron.Son digimon, qu'il tenait entre ses mains, était Kotemon.Il ressemblait à un enfant de trois ans qui faisait du kendo. Labramon ressemblait à un chien de taille moyenne jaune clair avec deux longues oreilles rouges et une queue rouge.Ses griffes étaient jaunes et son ventre blanc.  
  
_Tiens!Voici les digisauveurs du Japon!Voyons ce que vous savez faire! plaisanta Myotismon.  
  
_On va te battre!Tu vas voir!crièrent Davis et Tai en même temps.  
  
_C'est ce qu'on va voir!  
  
_Que tout le monde se digivolve!hurla Matt.  
  
_Une minute!J'ai un cadeau!  
  
_Cauchemar macabre!  
  
Les chauves-souris arrivèrent sur nos amis digimon les empêchant de se digivolver.  
  
_Et maintenant un dernier coup!Cauchemar macabre!  
  
Cette fois les chauves-souris foncèrent sur nos amis!  
  
_NON!Ken!Mes amis!s'affolla Yolei.  
  
Quand Yolei se mit à penser cela,aussitôt son digivice émit une forte lumière rouge qui ne cessa de briller et Hawkmon brilla lui aussi.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?demanda Cody.  
  
Alors...  
  
_Hawmon surdigivolve toi................................en Fuujinimon  
  
Fuujinimon est un digimon ressemblant à un robot vert dont les bras sont des fusils.Son attaque est malt cyclone.  
  
_Ça alors!Hawkmon a atteint le niveau méga!s'étonna Mimi.  
  
_C'est grâce à l'amour de Yolei pour ses amis.Hawkmon s'en est servi pour se digivolver.  
  
_Maintenant on a un digimon qui peut tenir tête à Myotismon! _Bien, dit Cody!  
  
_Cauchemar macabre!lanca Myotismon à son nouvel adversaire.  
  
Aussitôt Fuujinimon esquiva l'attaque.Myotismon renouvella son attaque une dizaine de fois et Fuujinimon les esquiva.Soudain Myotismon commença à se fatiguer.C'est ce moment que Fuujinimon choisit pour attaquer.  
  
_Cyclone malt!  
  
L'attaque élimina Myotismon qui retourna dans les ténèbres, qu'il n'aurait jamais dû quitter.Aussitôt Funjinimon régressa en Poromon.  
  
_Poromon!T'as été génial!s'exclama Yolei.  
  
Ensuite les digisauveurs libérèrent les otages de Myotismon qui les remercirent chaleureusement.Enfin ils renvoyèrent les digimon se trouvant au Mexique.  
  
_Et maintenant cap pour l'Amérique!Prochaine escale:New York!décida Davis.  
  
Alors Veemon et Wormmon se digivolvèrent en Imperialdramon et nos amis firent leurs au revoir à Rosa,Pedro et Pablo puis partent direction l'Amérique. 


	18. Le courage

Et un nouveau chapitre un^^  
  
Serp: merci de ta review si fidele.  
  
Francis Doyon: merci de ta review.C'est gentil de dire magnifique.  
  
CHAPITRE 18: LE COURAGE  
  
  
Imperialdramon remonta du Mexique à New York,le lieu de leur deuxième escale.Là-bas, les attendaient Phil,Maria,Lou,Micheal,Steeve et Willis.  
  
_Alors?demanda Tai.  
  
_Ici un passage s'est ouvert et Daemon en est sorti.Depuis, il contrôle notre pays!Nous les digisauveurs sommes toujours menacés!expliqua Maria.  
  
_Voyons!Daemon:digimon de niveau méga.Ses attaques sont chaos flame, infernal flame et evil flame!les informa Izzi.  
  
_Je vous rappelle qu'on a déjà combattu ce digimon et on a jamais réussi à le vaincre!dit Cody.  
  
_Et alors Cody!On va réussir!On a toujours réussi!Justement il faut l'éliminer pour qu'il ne revienne plus jamais!s'exclama Davis en colère.  
  
Dès que Davis prononca ces paroles,son digivice se mit à produire une lumière orange très forte qui ne cessa de briller.Pendant ce temps,Veemon brilla lui aussi d'une lumière orange.  
  
_Mais qu'est ce qui passe?demanda Mimi.  
  
_La même chose qu'avec Yolei et Hawkmon!repondit Izzi.  
  
_Alors ça veut dire que Veemon va se digivolver au niveau méga!déduit Cody.  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi................................en AlforceVeedramon  
  
Ce nouveau digimon ressemblait à Ex-Veemon mais avait des ailes plus grandes et étaient rouges à l'intérieur.Sa couleur bleu avait foncé.  
  
_Que tous les digimon se digivolvent!On va battre Daemon!hurla Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi...............................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi...............................en MetalGarurumon  
  
_Biyomon surdigivolve toi..................................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi..................................en Rosemon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi....................................en MarineAngemon  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi..................................en Fuujinimon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi...........................en HerculesKabuterimon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi..................................en MagnaAngemon  
  
_Salamon surdigivolve toi..................................en Angewomon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi.................................en Valumon  
  
_Elecmon digivolve toi....................................en Centaurumon  
  
_SnowAgumon digivolve toi...............................en Frigimon  
  
_ClearAgumon digivolve toi............................en Tortomon  
  
_Kotemon digivolve toi................................en FlareRizamon  
  
_Betamon digivolve toi.................................en Seadramon  
  
_Terriermon digivolve toi................................en Gargomon  
  
_Petits idiots!Je vous rappelle qu'au Japon,vous ne m'avez pas battu!  
  
_Les données sont différentes cette fois!repondirent Davis et Tai en même temps.  
  
Les digimon attaquèrent en même temps avec leur meilleure attaque.  
  
_Nova force!  
  
_Metal blaster!  
  
_Starling explosion!  
  
_Rose spear!  
  
_Giga cissor claw!  
  
_Ocean love!  
  
_Shinnig V-force!  
  
_Cyclone malt!  
  
_Cornes broyeurs!  
  
_Charme divin!  
  
_Sabre lumière!  
  
_Rayons solaires!  
  
_Punch zéro!  
  
_Spinning attaque!  
  
_Blaze buster!  
  
_Ice winder!  
  
_Gargo laser!  
  
Et pour terminer le travail:  
  
_Porte du destin!  
  
Les digimon envoyèrent définitivement Daemon dedans.Il était retourné dans les ténèbres qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter.  
  
Ensuite, les digimon se battirent contre les digimon se trouvant en Amérique et les digisauveurs les renvoyèrent dans le digimonde.Ils durent combattre un Datamon,trois Deltamon et deux Devidramon.  
  
_Et maintenant, en route pour l'Europe!cria Davis!  
  
Les digisauveurs et leur digimon dirent au revoir à leurs amis américains et repartirent sur Imperialdramon vers la Fance.  
  
A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.^^ 


	19. La connaissance

Et voilà deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour votre gentillesse et surtout qu'une certaine personne m'a felicit é par msn alors je suis contente.  
  
Les reponses au reviews:  
  
Serp: Merci de tes fideles reviews.  
  
Francis Doyon: Merci de ta review.Les digivolutions mega de Armadillomo, et Wormmon sont la avec une petite surprise pour Veemon.  
  
CHAPITRE 19: LA CONNAISSANCE  
Imperialdramon survola l'Europe et se posa à Paris,leur troisième escale. Ils retrouvèrent Catherine et Floramon qui leur expliquèrent tout ce qui concernait le digimonde ici. _Il y a environ dix jours,un passage s'est ouvert et MetalEtemon en est sorti et depuis, les choses vont très mal pour l'Europe.Nous les digisauveurs sommes les plus menacés.Il a amené avec lui un DemiDevimon,des Gazimon,un Shellmon,un Shinduramon et un ShogunGekomon. _Voyons MetalEtemon!dit Izzi en ouvrant son ordinateur. Mais Izzi n'eut pas le temps de le consulter qu'un digimon l'attaqua sans que Tentomon puisse intervenir.Heureusement pour son ordinateur qui partit dans les airs à ce moment là,Cody le rattrappa en plongeant comme un gardien de football. _Eh Cody!On cherche justement un gardien!plaisanta Davis. _Attendez!Je vais regarder les attaques de ce digimon! Cody ouvrit l'ordinateur et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'il devait introduire un mot de passe de huit lettres pour acceder aux fichiers. _On est mal!dit joe. _Allez les digimon en formation de combat!ordonna Tai. _Tai va finir par t'engager dans l'armée!se moqua Matt. _Agumon surdigivolve toi..............................en Wargreymon _Gabumon surdigivolve toi................................en MetalGarurumon _Biyomon surdigivolve toi................................en Phoenixmon _Palmon surdigivolve toi..................................en Rosemon _Gomamon surdigivolve toi................................en MarineAngemon _Veemon surdigivolve toi..................................en AlforceVeedramon _Hawkmon surdigivolve toi.................................en Fuujinimon _Patamon surdigivolve toi.....................................en MagnaAngemon _Wormmon surdigivolve toi...................................en Valumon _Gatomon digivolve toi.......................................en Angewomon _Floramon digivolve toi.....................................en Kiwimon La bataille faisait rage mais MetalEtemon dominait la situation.Pendant ce temps,Cody cherchait dans sa tête le bon mot de passe. _Voyons!Izzi choisis souvent des choses simples comme mot de passe. D'accord!Mais quoi?Une minute!Le vrai nom d'Izzi faisait combien de lettres? K.O.U.S.H.I.R.O.Huit lettres comme le mot de passe.Cody était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas une coïncidence.Il entra le nom de son ami et acceda enfin aux fichiers de l'ordinateur.Il cliqua aussitôt sur le fichier contenant l'analyser de digimon.Horreur!Encore un mot de passe!Une minute.Le mot de l'ordinateur désignait son propriétaire.Donc un fichier parlant de digimon a sûrement pour mot de passe: digimon. Cody entra le mot digimon et réussit enfin à pénétrer dans l'analyser de digimon. _Donc ce digimon est MetalEtemon.Il est niveau méga et ses attaques sont banna split et metal punch. _Cody!On le savait déjà!s'énerva Matt. Mais pendant que Cody réflechissait sur l'ordinateur d'Izzi,personne n'avait vu que son digivice émettait une lumière violette très forte tout comme Armadillomon. _Armadillomon!Qu'a t-il? _À mon avis,on va découvrir un nouveau digimon méga!sourit Ken. _Armadillomon surdigivolve toi..........................en Kuzuhamon Kuzuhamon est un digimon insecte au corps bleu foncé.Ses ailles sont blanches.Ses jambes et ses bras sont noires.Ses bottes sont noires et jaune. Son attaque est reverse rice cord. Le nouveau digimon prêta main forte à ses amis et ainsi ils gagnèrent la bataille.MetalEtemon retourna lui aussi dans les ténèbres.Ensuite, les digisauveurs combattirent les digimon se trouvant en Europe puis les renvoyèrent dans le digimonde. Ainsi nos amis dirent au revoir aux digisauveurs d'Europe et se préparèrent à rencontrer les digisauveurs d'Asie.   
  
Pour la suite suffit de cliquer.^^ 


	20. La gentillesse et l'amitié

CHAPITRE 20: LA GENTILESSE ET L'AMITIÉ  
  
  
Les digisauveurs survolèrent leur quatrième escale:Bombay.Là-bas, les attendaient les digisauveurs d'Asie:Mina,les frères Hoi,Yuri,Anna,Sonya.  
  
_Alors voilà!Il y a dix jours environ,SkullSatamon est apparu par un passage et a amené des digimon ave lui;un Hookmon,un Ogremon,un Okuwamon,un Orochimon,un Ornithmon et un Woodmon.  
  
_Oui!Pas mal!commenta Matt.  
  
_Allez!Digivolution!ordonna Davis.  
  
_Oui!et en vitesse!rajouta Tai.  
  
_Mais on a faim!se plaingnit Biyomon.  
  
_C'est vrai!Nos digimon n'ont rien mangé depuis paris!se rappella Sora.  
  
_Et nos digimon non plus n'auront pas assez d'énergie pour se battre au niveau champion!dit Mina épouvantée.  
  
_On est mal!rajouta Cody.  
  
_On a de la nourriture dans des sacs!rappella Joe.  
  
On entendit soudain un rot.  
  
_Oh!Pardon.dit une petite voix timide.  
  
_Wormmon?  
  
_Les sacs de provision sont vides!s'exclamèrent Yolei et Mimi.  
  
_Gomamon!dit Joe sévèrement.  
  
_J'ai rien fait Joe pour une fois!D'ailleurs j'ai vraiment faim!  
  
_Mais qui c'est si ce n'est pas toi?se demanda Joe.  
  
_Wormmon ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça!  
  
_D'accord je le dirai pas alors!  
  
Alors un second rot moins bruyant se fit entendre.  
  
_Veemon!  
  
_Ben quoi!On s'est nourris à Paris avant de se digivolver!C'était delicieux!  
  
_On ne peut même fuir!Regardez!Voici SkullSatamon et les autres digimon!remarqua Cody.  
  
_Genial!  
  
_Alors digivolvez-vous Veemon et Wormmon!decida Tai.  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi..................................en Valumon  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi......................................................  
  
_J'y arrive pas Davis!  
  
_Et bien croisons les doigts maintenant!dit Joe peu rassuré.  
  
La bataille fit rage et Valumon ne pèsa pas bien lourd face à ses adversaires.Alors il régressa et Wormmon tomba dans le Gange.  
  
_Wormmon!Non!cria Ken en se precipitant vers le fleuve.  
  
Il s'agrippa à une paroi de la rive et attrapa son ami.Mais pour monter,sa main rata une branche.Il allait tomber à l'eau.  
  
_Ken!Wormmon!cria Davis.  
  
Davis courut vers le fleuve et attrapa le bras de son ami.Après bien des efforts,ils remontèrent enfin.À ce moment,ils remarquèrent que le digivice de Ken était illuminé de rose et celui de Davis de bleu.Leurs digimon émirent une lumière respective à la lumière de leurs digivices.  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi..............................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi.............................en Sakuyamon  
  
Imperialdramon vous le connaissez bien.Quand à Sakuyamon,c'est un digimon insecte avec une armure jaune,les jambes noires,les mollets et les gants violets et les pieds jaune.Ses attaques sont talisman sphere et cristal sphere.  
  
Les deux digimon ensemble éliminèrent SkullSatamon puis battirent les autres digimon pour que les digisauveurs les renvoient dans le digimonde.  
  
Ensuite, ils regressèrent en DemiVeemon et Minomon, puis tout le monde alla manger.  
  
Après ce repas,ils dirent au revoir à leurs amis et partirent pour l'Australie.  
  
A demain pour le prochain chapitre.^^ 


	21. La sincerité

Merci pour les reviews de Francis Doyon et Serp.Ca fait vraiment plaisir.Pour Francis,tu dois bien avoir une petite idée sur ta question je pense.pour serp dsl que tu puisse te connecter plus souvent.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 21: LA SINCÉRITÉ  
  
Les digisauveurs arrivèrent en Australie à Sydney,leur cinquième escale.Ils retrouvèrent Dereck et Crabmon qui leur expliquèrent la situation.  
  
_Voilà il y a environ une dizaine de jours,Ladydevimon est venue par un passage qui s'est ouvert.Elle combat ses ennemis et si on se replie pas on est éliminé.Aucun digimon n'arrive à la battre.Remarquez, ils sont niveau champion et elle est au niveau ultime.  
  
_Elle est seule ou avec des digimon?demanda Davis.  
  
_Elle est venue sans aucun digimon.  
  
_Voyons LadyDevimon!C'est un digimon ultime!Ses attaques sont darkness wave et evil wing!les informa Izzi.  
  
_Darkness Wave!  
  
L'attaque arriva sur tous les digimon.Ceux-ci étaient maintenant épuisés sans avoir combattu.  
  
_Oh non!Ça va être la boucherie!dit Dereck.  
  
_Allez Veemon digivolve-toi!Tu peux le faire!ordonna Davis.  
  
_D'accord!  
  
_Veemon digivolve toi......................................en Veemon  
  
_Il n'a pas assez d'énergie Davis!dit Cody.  
  
_Moi je connais un moyen pour lui échapper!dit Tai.  
  
_Quoi?Se battre?demanda Davis.  
  
_Non!Courir le plus vite possible!  
  
Les enfants prirent leurs digimon et coururent pour échapper à Ladydevimon.Malheureusement ils se retrouvèrent acculés à un mur.Et celui- ci mesurait six mètres de haut.Alors pas question d'escalader.Des deux cotés,il y avait des murs encore plus haut.  
  
L'ennemi approchait.  
  
_Bon on l'a déjà vaincue une fois!On peut le refaire!Ce n'est qu'une espèce de vieille sorcière!s'écria Yolei.  
  
Soudain, son digivice émit une forte lumière verte et Hawkmon fut illuminé de vert et retrouva peu à peu ses forces.  
  
_La sincérité!dit Mimi.  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi.............................................en Valkyrimon  
  
Valkyrimon était un digimon magnifique.Il était blanc.Il avait des ailes comme Aquilamon.Son casque blanc avait des ailes.Il portait une espèce de toge du de la fin du dos jusqu'aux cuisses.Il portait sur son epaule droite un oiseau doré.Ses attaques sont feral sword et lightning arrow.  
  
Le nouveau digimon attaqua LadyDevimon.  
  
_lightning arrow!  
  
_darkness wave!  
  
L'attaque avait sérieusement touché LadyDevimon mais elle re-attaqua aussitôt.  
  
_Evil wing!  
  
_feral sword!  
  
Ladydevimon fut encore plus touchée.  
  
_Lightnning arrow!  
  
Cette dernière attaque acheva LadyDevimon et elle rejoignit elle aussi les ténèbres.Aussitôt, Valkyrimon regressa en Poromon.  
  
_Poromon!T'as été génial!  
  
_Attendez!Je comprends!Davis et yolei ont deux symboles donc logiquement leurs digimon ont deux digivolutions differentes et alors leurs digimon sont deux fois plus forts!raisonna Cody.  
  
_Ça y est Petit Izzi a réfléchi et grand Izzi va pianoter sur son ordinateur! se moqua Tai pendant que les autres rigolaient, sauf Cody et Izzi.  
  
Ensuite, les digisauveurs dirent au revoir à Dereck et Crabmon et repartirent vers une autre destination.Il s'agissait de Dakar au Sénégal en Afrique.  
  
La suite pour la prochaine.plus que que onze chapitres.^^ 


	22. La responsabilite

Merci a Serp de ces fidèles reviews ainsi que à francis Doyon.(que je viens d'arriver à tromper)j'explique?Oui.C'est simple.Veemon,Hawkmon et Armadillomon ont deux formes mega car Davis,Yolei et Cody ont deux symboles mais Ken n'en a qu'un donc Wormmon n'a pas de deuxieme mega.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 22: LA RESPONSABILITÉ  
  
Imperialdramon survola les côtes occidentales de l'Afrique et se posa aux environs de Dakar.Là-bas, quatre enfants avec chacun un digimon les attendaient et se présentèrent.  
  
_Bonjour!Je m'appelle Moussa!Et voici mon digimon:Bearmon!Nous venons d'Afrique du Sud!  
  
Moussa était un garçon de douze ans.Il était grand et mince.Il portait un short bleu et un tee shirt rouge.Il était pieds nus.Tout comme ses amis,ses cheveux étaient noirs et ses yeux marrons.Bearmon ressemble à un petit ours en peluche que nous avons tous joué avec qu'en nous étions petits.Il est marron et son ventre et son museau sont blanc.Il porte des gants,une casquette et un sac violets.  
  
_Bonjour!Je m'appelle Babacar!Et mon digimon est DemiDevimon!Nous venons d'Égypte!  
  
Babacar était un jeune garçon de dix ans.Il portait juste un short vert,une casquette jaune.DemiDevimon,tout le monde le connait.Mais attention il ne s'agit pas du même qui était complice avec Myotismon.Celui-là est gentil.  
  
_Bonjour!Je suis Laetitia!Mon digimon est Dorumon!Moi j'habite Dakar!  
  
Laetitia était une charmante fille de onze ans et de nombreux garçons tiraient la langue devant elle.D'ailleurs Sora,Mimi et Kary durent donner un bon coup de pied à Tai,Izzi et TK pour les faire revenir sur Terre et leur rappeller qu'ils avaient déjà une petite amie.Mais revenons à Laetitia et laissons ces trois excités.Laetitia portait une robe blanche et avait les cheveux longs jusqu'à la taille.Dorumon était un digimon ressemblant à un écureil bleu clair, mais avec le museau et le bout de la queue et des pattes blancs.Il portait une pierre rouge suir le front.  
  
_Bonjour!Je m'appelle Solo!Et mon digimon est Gazimon!Je viens du Congo!  
  
Solo était le plus vieux des enfants.Il avait quinze ans.Il portait juste un pagne jaune et un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux.  
  
_Et nous, nous sommes les digisauveurs du Japon!dit Tai.  
  
_Racontez-nous tout!demanda Izzi.  
  
_Bien!Il y a environ dix jours, un passage s'est ouvert à Dakar et MarineDevimon en est sorti, puis il s'est digivolvé au niveau méga en Pukumon.Depuis les choses vont très mal!expliqua Laetitia.  
  
_Ne vous inquiétez pas!On va le battre!dit Davis en riant.  
  
_Voyons Pukumon!ses attaques sont needle squall et globe fish!lut Cody derrière l'épaule d'Izzi.  
  
_Allez!Digivolution!ordonna Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi................................en Wargreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi...............................en MetalGarurumon  
  
_Biyomon surdigivolve toi..................................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi...................................en Rosemon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi..................................en MarineAngemon  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi...............................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Hawkmon digivolve toi...................................en Valkyrimon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi................................en Kuzuhamon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi....................................en Sakuyamon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi..................................en MagnAngemon  
  
_Gatomon digivolve toi.......................................en Angewomon  
  
_Bearmon digivolve toi........................................en Grizzmon  
  
_DemiDevimon digivolve toi....................................en Devidramon  
  
_Dorumon digivolve toi......................................en Dorugamon  
  
_Gazimon digivolve toi......................................en Tuskmon  
  
Malheuresement pour eux,Pukumon les isola et les attaqua séparément sans qu'aucun d'eux ne puissent venir à leur aide.Il ne restait plus que Wargreymon, Imperialdramon,Valkyrimon et Sakuyamon.Mais pour combien de temps?  
  
_Oh non!Si ça continue,on va perdre!Et ce sera l'Afrique qui disparaîtra puis le monde,le digimonde et les autres mondes!Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'arrêter!Si seulement Armadillomon pouvait se digivolver comme Veemon et Hawkmon alors il serait plus fort!Et alors on gagnerait cette bataille!pensa Cody.  
  
Soudain son digivice brilla d'une forte lumière grise et Armadillomon retrouva peu à peu des forces.Alors vous commencez à connaître la chanson.  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi.................................en Vikemon  
  
Vikemon est un digimon ressemblant à un gros viking.Ses attaques sont artic blizzard et viking axe.  
  
_Allez!On attaque tous en même temps!décida Davis.  
  
_C'est moi qui donne les ordres!Je suis le chef!hurla Tai.  
  
_Laser position!  
  
_Lightning arrow!  
  
_Talisman shere!  
  
_Artic blizzard!  
  
Ces quatre attaques combinées éliminèrent Pukumon qui retourna dans les ténèbres.  
  
_YOUPI!On a détruit le dernier foyer de résistance!s'écria Davis.  
  
_OUI MAIS C'EST MOI QUI DONNE LES ORDRES!hurla Tai.  
  
_Qui dit aux gamins de quatre ans qu'il est l'heure du biberon?se moqua Matt.  
  
Les digisauveurs allèrent ensuite manger un morceau,bien qu'avec les digimon ce soit un morceau énorme.Ensuite, les digisauveurs japonais dirent au revoir aux digisauveurs africains et repartirent chez eux sur le dos d'Imperialdramon. 


	23. L'unité

CHAPITRE 23: L'UNITÉ  
  
Les digisauveurs arrivèrent en vue du terminus.Ils étaient enfin de retour au Japon.Une fois atteri dans le parc,Yolei alla chercher à manger à l'épicerie de ses parents pour nourrir les petits goinfres.  
  
Pendant qu'ils mangeaient,ils virent un digimon.Il s'agissait de Devimon.Les enfants étaient tous confiants.Après tout,Devimon était un champion et eux ils avaient dix digimon au niveau mega et deux ultimes.Mais avant que les digimon puissent se digivolver,Devimon réalisa une chose surprenante.  
  
_Devimon digivolve toi...................................en Kimeramon  
  
Bon il était maintenant niveau ultime mais ce n'était rien contre eux.Confiants, Tai et Davis ordonnèrent aux digimon de se digivolver.Comme vous commencez à connaître la chanson,je vous épargne les détails des digivolutions.Donc tous les digimon se digivolvèrent.Ils étaient prêts à combattre.Tous?Non car Patamon et Wormmon n'avaient pas réussi à se digivolver.  
  
_Allez Ken digivolve-moi!  
  
_TK!Alors on y va?  
  
_Devimon s'est digivolvé en Kimeramon!Il est donc encore plus puissant!Non je ne veux pas!Je ne veux pas perdre Patamon à nouveau!Je ne veux pas!pensa TK qui ne pouvait plus bouger un seul muscle.  
  
_Kimeramon!Non!Wormmon est mort en voulant me sauver de lui!Je ne veux pas que ça recommence!Je ne veux pas perdre Wormmon à nouveau! Je ne veux pas!pensa Ken encore plus raide que TK.  
  
_Allez digivolvez-nous vite!dit Patamon.  
  
_Oui!On doir combattre Kimeramon!repliqua Wormmon.  
  
Voyant la rigidité de leurs partenaires;qui ressemblaient à des statues très bien imitées;les deux amis prévenèrent les autres enfants.  
  
_Vite!Ken et TK!  
  
_Qu'est qu'ils ont?demanda Matt.  
  
Kary s'était aperçu de leur état.Elle s'approcha d'eux et joignit ses mains où se forma une boule de lumière rose en disant:  
  
_Que la lumière que j'ai en moi redonne l'espoir à mes amis.  
  
Chacun des digisauveurs posa sa main sur la sphère qui prit la couleur du symbole de celui qui parle.  
  
_Que mon courage leur rende le leur.  
  
_Que mon amitié les soutienne.  
  
_Que mon amour les protège.  
  
_Que ma connaissance les aide.  
  
_Que ma sincérité les libère.  
  
_Que ma responsabilité les guide.  
  
_Que mon courage et mon amitié les sortent de cette épreuve.  
  
_Que mon amour et ma sincérité les protegent et les liberent des ténèbres.  
  
_Que ma connaissance et ma responsabilité les guident vers la lumière.  
  
La sphère était devenue ainsi teintée de rose,orange,bleue,rouge,violet,vert et gris.À la fin,une autre s'ajouta au milieu: le jaune,la couleur du symbole de l'espoir.  
  
_Que notre unité aide nos amis et nous permette de battre Kimeramon et de sauver le digimonde.  
  
Cette phrase avait été dite par tous les enfants.Et aussitôt.....  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi..............................en MagnAngemon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi..............................en Sakuyamon  
  
_Wormmon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
Les deux digimon se servirent du pouvoir des dix digimon,qui aussitôt regressèrent pour s'en servir et battre Kimeramon.La puissance prise aux autres digimon devellopa leurs attaques qui furent super puissantes.Alors Kimeramon fut renvoyé dans les ténèbres.Ensuite,les deux digimon regressèrent à leurs niveaux disciples.  
  
_Wormmon!Tu m'as fait peur!dit Ken la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_C'était rien du tout!  
  
_Patamon!soupira TK de soulagement, les larmes aux yeux.  
  
_Qu'est qui y a?Y c'est passé quelque chose de grave?  
  
L'unité maintenant cimentait à jamais leur groupe.Mais maintenant il fallait penser à se rendre dans le digimonde afin de combattre les maîtres de l'ombre.Mais comment pourraient-ils puisque les télévisions sont détruites?Ça ils ne le savaient pas eux-même.Mais ils savaient qu'ils avaient l'espoir en eux et qu'ils réussiraient à sauver le digimonde. 


	24. Retour au digimonde

Je sais ça fait longtemps mais je suis en TES et je dois etudier alors je pense pas souvent à uploader.Sinon merci aux rewiever pour leurs review.  
  
Serp: merci de ta gentille reviews enfin plutôt tes.^^  
  
Francis Doyon: Merci de ta review.Pour la premiere question la reponse est dans ce chapitre.Quand à Patamon et Gatomon leurs forme mega je dit rien.  
  
CHAPITRE 24: RETOUR AU DIGIMONDE  
  
  
_Alors comment accède t-on au digimonde Izzi?demanda Tai.  
  
_Aucune idée.  
  
_Quoi!Mais si tu ne sais pas alors on ne pas aller le digimonde!Mon dieu!  
  
_Calme toi Tai!C'est provisoire!  
  
_Tu es sûr?demanda matt.  
  
_Ben j'espère.  
  
_Génial!Notre informaticien n'est sûr de rien!dit Joe.  
  
_Eh!je viens d'avoir une idée!dit-il soudain les yeux levés vers le ciel.  
  
_Quoi?  
  
_Regardez!repondit-il en montrant le ciel.  
  
_Je ne vois rien!  
  
_Moi non plus!  
  
_Pour l'instant il n'y a rien!Mais vous vous rappelez il y a quatre ans le digimonde est apparu au-dessus de notre monde!  
  
_J'ai compris!Tu penses à ouvrir un passage par là!dit Cody.  
  
_Il est vraiment intelligent ce petit!se moqua Ken gentiment.  
  
_Le problème c'est qu'on sait pas comment ouvrir ce passage!dit izzi.  
  
_Les digivices ne marcheront pas Izzi?demanda Cody.  
  
_Ah oui!Je n'y avais pas pensé!repondit Izzi confus.  
  
_Izzi!T'as pas l'impression de faire de la figuration?se moqua Tai.  
  
Les enfants tendirent tous leurs digivices vers le ciel.Au bout d'un moment, un cercle de lumière transparent apparut et de là descendit tout doucement un rayon de lumière alimenté par le pouvoir des digivices.Enfin quand le rayon toucha le sol,chaque enfant parti avec son digimon pendant que le reste de l'équipe continuait le travail avec leurs digivices afin de maintenir le rayon de lumière.  
  
Dans l'ordre partirent,Tai et Agumon,Davis et Veemon,Matt et Gabumon, Sora et Biyomon,Mimi et Palmon,Cody et Armadillomon,Joe et Gomamon,Izzi et Tentomon,Ken et Wormmon,Yolei et Hawkmon,Kary et Gatomon et TK et Patamon.  
  
Nos amis se retrouvèrent dans un désert.Ils étaient dans le territoire de Machinedramon.Ils le repérèrent au loin.Apparement c'était son jour de visite puisque les trois autres maîtres de l'ombre étaient là aussi.  
  
_Oh!Regardez!Les petits digisauveurs!s'exclama Piedmon.  
  
_Ils ne vont pas être déçus du spectacle!dit Machinedramon.  
  
_Récite la formule Piedmon!ajouta Metalseadramon.  
  
_Et ensuite on s'amusera avec les gamins!rajouta Puppetmon.  
  
_De quoi ils parlent?demanda Cody.  
  
_Si on le savait ce serait bien!répondit Sora.  
  
Soudain Piedmon recita une incantation:  
  
_O pouvoirs des ténébres et de la noirceur, accorde nous à nous les maîtres de l'ombre des pouvoirs nous permettant de faire disparaître ces maudits digisauveurs une fois pour toutes!  
  
Plus rien ne bougait ni ne parlait dans le digimonde;comme si le temps s'était arrêté.Soudain....  
  
_Metalseadramon digivolve toi..................en supraomegaMetalseadramon  
  
_Puppetmon digivolve toi..................................en supraomegaPuppetmon  
  
_Machinedramon digivolve toi...................en supraomegaMachinedramon  
  
_Piedmon digivolve toi..........................................en supraomegaPiedmon  
  
_Izzi!C'est quoi le niveau supra omega?demanda Tai étonné.  
  
_Euh!Le digi analyser ne connaît pas cette digivolution!  
  
_Izzi!J'ai une idée!Passe-moi ton ordinateur!  
  
_Bien Cody!  
  
_Encore une!Ça te fatigue pas Cody?se moqua Tai.  
  
_Au moins lui il a des idées pas comme certains!repliqua Matt.  
  
_J'ai trouvé un résultat!annonca Cody.  
  
_Lis le vite!dit Izzi.  
  
_La digivolution supraomega est une pure légende mais certains pensent qu'elle est réelle.Personne n'a jamais obtenu de preuve.Cette digivolution est possible si l'on obtient ce pouvoir car il n'est pas dans le digimon. AUCUN digimon d'un digisauveur ne peut se digivolver à ce niveau.Ce niveau se situe après le niveau méga et le niveau omega.Selon les rumeurs et la logique,il est impossible de battre un digimon digivolvé à ce niveau.En effet car les digimon atteignent souvent juste le niveau ultime ou méga.Par conséquent, si un jour on croise un digimoin de ce niveau, mieux vaut prendre immédiatement ses jambes à son cou et courir le plus vite possible.  
  
_C'est vraiment positif!dit Davis.  
  
_L'article dit pour un,alors pour quatre,je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir!leur conseilla Izzi.  
  
_Oui Izzi a raison!Allez on se replie!ordonna Tai.  
  
Les enfant et leurs digimon coururent très vite le plus loin possible pendant que leurs quatre ennemis rigolaient de cette fuite. 


	25. Musique d'espoir

Merci de ta review serp.La suite elle est là.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 25: MUSIQUE D'ESPOIR  
Les enfants et leurs digimon s'étaient réfugiés dans la forêt.Tous avaient peur et n'osaient pas parler.L'espoir partait tout comme leur courage,leur amour,leur sincérité,leur responsabilité,leur connaissance.La seule chose leur restant était leur amitié.Il faisait nuit noire et personne ne trouvait le sommeil.  
  
_Matt!Chante nous quelque chose!Ça nous rassurera un peu!proposa Tai.  
  
_Je n'y arriverai pas!  
  
Les enfants étaient inquiets et anxieux.Soudain Ken sortit discrètement un harmonica de sa poche;son vieil harmonica que son frère Sam lui avait donné pour son septième ou huitième anniversaire;et il commença à en jouer.  
  
La musique commença à redonner espoir à ses amis et Matt sortit sa guitare pour en jouer et se mit à chanter une chanson qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure:  
  
We are the kids.  
  
We are the kids.  
  
For you,we are normal kids but it is wrong.  
  
We are the digidestined.  
  
We must save the world.  
  
This is our mission.This is our fate.  
  
We must save our world and all the other worlds.  
  
The real world,the digiworld and the other worlds.  
  
Then we must travel around the world.  
  
Japan to Mexico to America to Europe to Asia to Australia and to Africa.  
  
Monday in Mexico, love beat Myotismon.  
  
Tuesday in America courage beat Daemon.  
  
Wenesday in Europe, knowledge beat Etemon.  
  
Thursday in Asia, kindness and friendship beat Skullsatamon  
  
Friday in Australia, sincerity beat Ladydevimon.  
  
Saturday in Africa, reliatibility beat Marinedevimon.  
  
Sunday in Japan,the stand beat Devimon.  
  
Then we came back in our country.  
  
However Japan was attacked by the bad digimon.  
  
We beat them and we won.  
  
But after that,we had to go to the digiworld in order to fight the dark masters again.  
  
Metalseadramon is in the water to the North.  
  
Puppetmon in the forest to the East.  
  
Machinedramon is in the desert to the South.  
  
Piedmon is in the moutains to the Western.  
  
When we will beat,it will remain Millenniumon.  
  
Our only weapons is our stand as well as all of our qualities and our feelings.  
  
Our stand increases our courage,our friendship,our love,our knowledge,our reliatibility,our sincerity,our kindness,our light and our hope.  
  
The whole world sings!  
  
My name is Matt.My digimon is Gabumon.My crest is friendship.  
  
My name is Tai.My digimon is Agumon.My crest is courage.  
  
My name is Sora.My digimon is Biyomon.My crest is love.  
  
My name is Mimi.My digimon is Palmon.My crest is sincerity.  
  
My name is Izzi.My digimon is Tentomon.My crest is knowledge.  
  
My name is Joe.My digimon is Gomamon.My crest is reliablity.  
  
My name is Davis.My digimon is Veemon.My crests are courage and friendship.  
  
My name is Yolei.My digimon is Hawkmon.My crests are love and sincerity.  
  
My name is Cody.My digimon is Armadillomon.My crests are knowledge and reliatibility.  
  
My name is Ken.My digimon is Wormmon.My crest is kindness.  
  
My name is Kary.My digimon is Gatomon.My crest is light.  
  
My name is TK.My digimon is Patamon.My crest is hope.  
  
I start the song over!  
  
All the twelve,we are the digidestined.  
  
For you,we are normal kids but it is wrong.  
  
Our fate is to save the world.  
  
And so we do.  
  
We are the kids.  
  
We are the kids.  
  
We are the digidestined.  
  
Digidestined.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my song.  
  
I sang it to bring back hope in you again.  
  
Alors la chanson et la musique redonna espoir au groupe.Et l'espoir redonna du courage,de l'amour,de la responsabilité,de la connaissance,de la sincerité. À présent ils étaient prêts à combattre les maîtres de l'ombre même s'ils étaient au niveau supraomega et eux n'ayant que dix digimon méga et deux ultimes.L'union faisait la force et leur amitié les rendrait victoirieux et sauverait le monde. 


	26. L'eau

Vous êtes si gentils et ma gentillesse et si grandes que je donne quatre chapitre d'un coup. ^^  
  
Maintenant avant la lecture je passe aux reponses aux reviews.  
  
Serp: Merci de ta review si fidèle.Eh non Matt a pas sa guitare puisque c'est Ken qui donne la musique avec son harmonica.Matt chante juste.Aussi je comprend et ecrit l'anglais mais ça devient une catactrophe si j'essaye de le parler.Pour plus d'infos consulte ma prof d'anglais qui est proche de la crise cardique.  
  
Francis Doyon: Merci de ta review.ouais je trouve aussi qu'elle bonne cette chanson.pour la dernière question c'est dans les quatre chapitres suivants.^^  
  
CHAPITRE 26: L'EAU  
  
Le lendemain,les enfants et leurs digimon quittèrent la forêt,le royaume de Puppetmon,et se dirigèrent vers la région Nord où se trouvait MetalSeadramon.Une fois à la frontière des deux régions,ils découvrirent une plage courte et un océan immense parsemé d'îles toutes très petites.  
  
_Alors on se bat?demanda Tai.  
  
_Oui!  
  
_On est les digisauveurs!cria Davis.  
  
_Oui!On va battre les maitres de l'ombre encore une fois même si ils sont niveau supraomega!dit Matt.  
  
_Et puis on a déjà un digimon niveau omega!rappella Izzi.  
  
_De quoi parles-tu Izzi?demanda Sora.  
  
_Omnimon.  
  
_Mais oui!La fusion des digimon de Tai et de Matt!se souvint TK.  
  
_J'ai peut-être rater quelque chose car je ne comprends pas!dit Ken.  
  
_Ah oui!Tu n'étais pas encore avec nous quand Izzi nous a raconté cette aventure!se rappella Davis.  
  
_Le jour après de la première digivolution ADN entre Ex-Veemon et Stingmon, nous avons tout raconté à Izzi et il nous a parlé de la première fusion.Il s'agissait de Omnimon!expliqua Yolei.  
  
_Le reste des détails on les donnera après!  
  
_Bon!Maintenant on y va!DIGIVOLUTION!ordonna Tai.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi.....................................en WarGreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi..................................en MetalGarurumon  
  
_Wargreymon,Metalgarurumon digivolve ton ADN................en Omnimon  
  
_Biyomon surdigivolve toi.............................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi..........................en Rosemon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi...........................en HerculesKabuterimon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi............................en MarineAngemon  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi..............................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi.............................Valkyrimon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi..............................en Vikemon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi................................en Sakuyamon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi..................................en MagnaAngemon  
  
_Gatomon digivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Les enfants montèrent sur leurs digimon et recherchèrent MetalSeadramon.  
  
_Tiens les petits digisauveurs!Vous ne faîtes pas le poids contre moi!Vous oubliez que je suis niveau supraomega et vous de petits mega!  
  
_Notre force vient de notre unité pas du niveau de digivolution de nos digimon!repliqua Matt.  
  
_Bien dit Matt!approuva Tai.  
  
_Si vous voulez jouer!Et bien jouons!  
  
_En avant!cria Tai.  
  
_À l'attaque!cria Davis.  
  
_River of power!Giga ice blast!Energy blast!  
  
Les digimon esquivèrent ces attaques et lancèrent les leurs.  
  
_Transcedant sword!  
  
_Starlight explosion!  
  
_Rose spear!  
  
_Giga cissor claw!  
  
_Ocean love!  
  
_Laser position!  
  
_Lightning arrow!  
  
_Artic viking!  
  
_Talisman sphere!Cristal sphere!  
  
_Arc céleste!  
  
_Epée d'Excalibur!Porte du destin!  
  
Les attaques des digimon poussèrent MetalSeadramon dans la porte du destin et il rejoignit à son tour les ténèbres.  
  
_Et maintenant à Puppetmon!cria Davis.  
  
_Les digimon gardez votre forme mega,omega ou ultime!On va faire un tour en forêt!décida Tai.  
  
Les enfants se dirigèrent alors vers la région et prêts à battre Puppetmon. 


	27. La terre

CHAPITRE 27: LA TERRE  
  
Les digimon survolaient ou marchaient maintenant dans la forêt depuis une heure.Ils ne trouvaient toujours pas Puppetmon.  
  
_C'est incroyable!  
  
_Peut-être qu 'il a peur!Après tout nous sommes très effrayant!Enfin surtout Tai et moi!  
  
_Oui!tu as parfaitement raison Davis!  
  
_Arrêtez vous deux!Je vous rappele que nos ennemis ont toujours une tête aussi grosse que la votre!se moqua Matt.  
  
Les enfants et les digimon rient pendant que Tai et Davis n'étaient pas du tout contents et rouspéterent.  
  
_Tiens les petits petits petits digisauveurs!  
  
C'est Puppetmon perché en haut d'un arbre.  
  
_Tu vas voir!On va te battre comme a battu MetalSeadramon!dit Tai.  
  
_C'est ce qu'on va voir!  
  
_OUI!À L'ATTAQUE!cria Davis.  
  
Puppetmon lanca ses attaques:  
  
_Lie!Puppet pummel!  
  
Les digimon esquivèrent puis attaquent:  
  
_Transcedant sword!  
  
_Starlight explosion!  
  
_Rose spear!  
  
_Giga cissor claw!  
  
_Ocean love!  
  
_Laser position!  
  
_Lightning arrow!  
  
_Viking artic!  
  
_Talisman sphere!Cristal sphere!  
  
_Arc celeste!  
  
_Porte du destin!  
  
Comme pour MetalSeadramon,les attaques poussèrent Puppetmon à travers la porte du destin.Ainsi Puppetmon retourna lui aussi dans les ténèbres.  
  
_Et maintenant à Machinedramon!cria Davis.  
  
_Oui!Direction le désert au Sud!rajouta Tai. 


	28. Le feu

CHAPITRE 28: LE FEU   
  
Les enfants entrèrent dans le désert avec leurs digimon.Cependant les enfants commençaient à transpirer à grandes gouttes.Ils comprenaient que Machinedramon les attaquerait quand leur digimon seraient à bout de force et auraient regréssés à leur niveau primaire.  
  
Ils décidèrent de s'arrêter à une oasis qu'ils trouvèrent en chemin.Là, leurs digimon reprendraient des forces et se reposeraient tout comme eux.En même temps,ils attendraient la venue de Machinedramon.S'ils ne pouvaient aller à ce digimon alors c'est Machinedramon qui viendrait à eux.  
  
Enervé en voyant cela,Machinedramon comprit que les enfants avaient découvert sa stratégie et qu'ils resteraient dans cet oasis autant de temps néccesaire.  
  
_Alors digisauveurs!Votre chemin s'arrête ici!  
  
_C'est ce que tu crois!À l'attaque!hurla Davis.  
  
_C'est moi qui donne les ordres Davis!  
  
_Ça suffit les gamins!les sépara Matt.  
  
Pendant ce temps,Machinedramon lanca ses attaques:  
  
_Giga canon!Dragon fire!  
  
Comme toujours,les digimon évitèrent les attaques et attaquèrent:  
  
_Transcedant sword!  
  
_Starlight explosion!  
  
_Rose spear!  
  
_Giga cissor claw!  
  
_Ocean love!  
  
_Laser position!  
  
_Lightning arrow!  
  
_Artic viking!  
  
_Talisman sphere!Cristal sphere!  
  
_Arc céleste!  
  
_Porte du destin!  
  
La même scène se répèta que pour MetalSeadramon et Puppetmon.Les attaques des digimon poussent Machinedramon à travers la porte du destion pour retourner dans les ténèbres.  
  
_Et maintenant.......  
  
_À PIEDMON!cria Tai en finissant la phrase de Davis.  
  
Et les enfants et leurs digimon repartirent vers l'Ouest,le domaine de Piedmon. 


	29. L'air

CHAPITRE 29: L'AIR  
  
  
Les enfants arrivèrent dans la région de l'Ouest;le domaine montagneux de Piedmon.Piedmon descendait tout doucement d'une montagne et ne se depêchait pas.Il prenait son temps.  
  
_Franchement les maîtres de l'ombre n'ont vraiment pas changé!dit Matt.  
  
_Franchement pour un clown,il me donne envie de vomir!dit Davis.  
  
_T'es pas le seul Davis!dit Cody.  
  
Pendant que nos héros commentaient leurs précédentes batailles,Piedmon arriva en face d'eux.Les digimon firent face.  
  
_Epée carré d'as!  
  
L'attaque toucha HerculesKabuterimon,Rosemon,Vikemon et Valkyrimon.  
  
_Motimon!  
  
_Tanemon!  
  
_Upamon!  
  
_Poromon!  
  
_Suite royale!  
  
L'attaque toucha Phoenixmon,Angewomon et MarineAngemon.  
  
_Yokomon!  
  
_Gatomon!  
  
_Bukamon!  
  
_Epée carré d'as!  
  
L'attaque toucha Omnimon qui regressa aussitôt.  
  
_Koromon!  
  
_Tsunomon!  
  
_C'est fini!Piedmon a battu notre digimon omega!Oh non!dit Mimi.  
  
_Ça va être inquietant!s'inquiéta izzi.  
  
_NON!On va gagner!  
  
_Oui!Ken a raison!On est les digisauveurs!Notre mission est de sauver le monde!Si on abandonne alors le monde est condamné!  
  
_Bien parlé Davis!Les anciens les ont battus une fois et on peut le refaire!  
  
Soudain leurs paroles ont un effet sur leurs digimon.Imperialdramon s'illumina de bleu et Sakuyamon de rose.Alors.....  
  
_Imperialdramon,Sakuyamon digivolve ton ADN...................................en Imperialdramon paladin  
  
_Wao!fit Matt.  
  
_Ils ont atteint le niveau supraomega!s'étonne Izzi.  
  
_Izzi!C'est impossible!L'article disait qu'aucun digimon d'un digisauveurs ne pouvait atteindre ce niveau!rappella Cody.  
  
_Un seul non Cody, mais deux digimon méga fusionnés oui!expliqua Izzi encore étonné.  
  
_Maintenant on a un digimon qui peut tenir tête à Piedmon!dit Tai.  
  
_Suite royale!Epée carrée d'as!  
  
_Omega slash!Giga crusher!Laser position!  
  
_Porte du destin!  
  
Les attaques que Piedmon avaient lancées l'avaient affaibli et les attaques reçues par le nouveau digimon l'avaient encore plus affaibli.Il ne résista guère à la porte du destin.Ainsi le denier maître de l'ombre retourna lui aussi dans les ténèbres.  
  
_Minomon!  
  
_DemiVeemon!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Et maintenant à Milleniumon!dit Ken.  
  
_OUI!  
  
_On va le trouver et le battre!cria Davis.  
  
_Mais avant, il faut nourrir les digimon!rappella Cody.  
  
Les enfants partirent donc vers la forêt afin de trouver de la nourriture pour nourrir les digimon.  
  
@mercredi apres midi les amis.^^ 


	30. Milleniumon

Et voilà le chapitre 30 merci pour les review de Serp et Francis Doyon.  
  
CHAPITRE 30: MILLENIUMON  
Les enfants étaient dans la forêt.Eux et leurs digimon se régalaient de fruits des bois.  
  
_Miam!C'est délicieux!dit Tai en avalant six d'un coup.  
  
_C'est pour ça que tu a plein de rouge autour de la bouche comme les clowns?se moqua Matt.  
  
_Euh.....non.......Eh bien...............en fait............  
  
Pendant que Tai cherchait une excuses,ses camarades rigolaient.  
  
Lorsque le festin fut terminé,les enfants et les digimon allèrent dormir.Également grâce à la nouirriture qu'ils venaient de consommer,les digimon avaient repris leur forme disciple.  
  
Le lendemain,ils prirent leur petit déjeûner,avec le même menu qu'au dîner.Ensuite ils refléchirent à un plan d'action.  
  
_Bon on fonce dans le tas?demanda Davis.  
  
_Davis sert-toi de ta tête pour reflechir pas de ton coeur!dit Cody.  
  
_Une tête il en a une mais ses parents ont oublié de lui faire un cerveau alors ça pose des problemes de réflexion!  
  
_YOLEI!LA FERME!  
  
_Meuh!  
  
_Elle est folle ou quoi?  
  
_Tu m'as bien dit la ferme?La vache n'est pas un animal de la ferme?  
  
Les enfants ne peurent pas s'empêcher de rire de cette réplique tandis que Sora lèva les yeux aux ciel.  
  
_Bon ça suffit!On va pas encore voir une de vos scènes de ménage!  
  
_CE N'EST PAS UNE SCÈNE DE MÉNAGE!hurlèrent-ils ensemble.  
  
_Non mais!Vous imaginez sortir avec une fille aussi folle!  
  
_Et sortir avec un garçon aussi bête et aussi fou que lui!  
  
_Bon on pourrait réflechir!dit Izzi avec réprobation.  
  
Les enfants commencèrent à cesser de parler et essayent de réflechier afin de trouver un bon plan pour éliminer le dernier digimon: Milleniumon.  
  
Cependant personne n'avait encore trouvé de solution.  
  
Soudain les digisauveurs et les digimon entendirent une voix qu'ils reconnaissaient entre mille.  
  
_Alors petits digisauveurs!Vous comptez me battre?Vous vous faîtes bien des illusions!  
  
_Tu crois ça?Tu as été battu une fois et on peux le refaire!Rien n'est impossible!dit Davis.  
  
_Et puis on a vaincu les maîtres de l'ombre qui étaient au niveau supraomega et toi tu n'es qu'un digimon mega!rajouta Kary.  
  
_Oh!La toute petite Kary!  
  
_Laisse Kary!Tu lui a assez causé d'ennuis!dit TK en se mettant devant elle pour la protéger.  
  
_Bon j'attends un peu que vos digimon ont à m'offrir!  
  
_ALLEZ!DIGIVOLUTION!ordonnèrent Tai et Davis.  
  
_Agumon surdigivolve toi...................................en WarGreymon  
  
_Gabumon surdigivolve toi.................................en MetalGarurumon  
  
_WarGreymon,MetalGarurumon digivolve ton ADN en...........en Omnimon  
  
_Biyomon surdigivolve toi....................................en Phoenixmon  
  
_Palmon surdigivolve toi...................................en Rosemon  
  
_Tentomon surdigivolve toi..................................en HerculesKabuterimon  
  
_Gomamon surdigivolve toi..................................en MarineAngemon  
  
_Veemon surdigivolve toi......................................en Imperialdramon  
  
_Wormmon surdigivolve toi...................................en Sakuyamon  
  
_Imperialdramon,Sakuyamon digivolve ton ADN........................en Imperialdramon paladin  
  
_Hawkmon surdigivolve toi.....................................en Valkyrimon  
  
_Armadillomon surdigivolve toi..................................en Vikemon  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi....................................en MagnaAngemon  
  
_Gatomon digivolve toi....................................en Angewomon  
  
Les digimon étaient maintenant prêts pour le combat final.L'ultime combat pour lequel allait se jouer le sort de la Terre,du digimonde et des autres mondes.  
  
_C'est tout?Un supraomega,un omega,six méga et deux ultimes!C'est pas beaucoup!  
  
_Quoi!Mais il se moque de nous ou quoi?fit matt.  
  
_Eh bien!Il va voir si c'est rien!répliqua Tai.  
  
_Oui!À l'attaque!rajouta Davis.  
  
_Transcedant sword!  
  
_Ocean love!  
  
_Giga cissor claw!  
  
_Dimension destroyer!  
  
L'attaque toucha les trois digimon qui régressent à leur niveau entraînement.  
  
_Koromon!  
  
_Tsunomon!  
  
_Bukamon!  
  
_Motimon!  
  
_Allez on renonce pas!cria Davis.  
  
_Omega slash!Giga crusher!  
  
_Artic viking!Axe viking!  
  
_Lightning arrow!Feral sword!  
  
_Allez on recommence!Dimension destroyer!  
  
_Demiveemon!  
  
_Minomon!  
  
_Poromon!  
  
_Upamon!  
  
_Allez on continue à se battre!Les encouragea Davis.  
  
_Starlight explosion!  
  
_Rose spear!  
  
_Vous êtes têtus!mais vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi!Dimension destroyer!  
  
_Yokomon!  
  
_Tanemon!  
  
_Il ne reste plus que deux digimon!dit Tai.  
  
_Allez les anges!les encouragea Davis.  
  
_Epée d'excalibur!  
  
_Charme divin!Arc céleste!  
  
_Allez les derniers!Dimension destroyer!  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Salamon!  
  
Cette fois tout était perdu.Tous les digimon avaient régressés dans leur forme primaire.Les digisauveurs avaient définitivement perdu.  
  
Et oui suspense jusque la prochaine fois.^^ 


	31. La lumière d'espoir

Et oui me revoila je suis trop contente aujourd'hui.^^ Serp: Merci de ta review et tu verras.^^ Francis Doyon: Merci de ta review et comment as tu deviné?Tu es devin?XDDD  
  
CHAPITRE 31: LUMIÈRE D'ESPOIR  
  
Les digisauveurs étaient là.Ils étaient chacun agenouillés tenant leur digimon. Ils savaient que cette fois rien ne pouvait plus les aider.Mais était-ce vraiment leur destin?Pourquoi devaient-ils mourir si jeunes?Tous ces rêves,ces espoirs qu'ils avaient au fond de leur coeur seraient alors abandonnés.  
  
Milleniumon riait de ses adversaires.  
  
_Alors petits insectes!Qui est le meilleur?  
  
_Arrête!  
  
_Qui me parle?Lequel de ces insectes ose encore me défier?  
  
_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter!  
  
_Kary!  
  
_Toi!  
  
Oui.C'était bel et bien Kary debout devant Milleniumon.Elle était droite face à son adversaire et le regardait droit dans les yeux.Salamon était à côté se comportant comme sa partenaire.  
  
_Kary!Tu es folle ou quoi?  
  
_Oui!En effet elle est folle ou alors très courageuse!  
  
_Tu te crois le plus fort de nous!Mais nous ce n'est pas notre puissance qui fait notre force!C'est notre unité.Notre force nous vient en puisant dans nos sentiments les plus profonds et les plus forts!Nous voulons sauver le monde pas simplement pour le fait que nous sommes des digisauveurs et que nous voulons accomplir notre mission!Nous le faisons pour sauver nos familles,nos amis,tout ce qui nous est cher notre monde et dans le digimonde.Et la lumière que j'ai en moi sert à nous guider moi et mes amis dans notre tâche.Cette lumière est notre espoir.  
  
Soudain Salamon brillait de rose tout comme le digivice de Kary.La lumière était de plus en plus forte.Alors la lumière devint tellement forte qu'elle renforça les forces des digimon qui s'étaient ainsi digivolvés à leur niveau disciple et aveuglait Milleniumon.  
  
_Salamon surdigivolve toi...................................en Ophanimon  
  
_Salamon a atteint le niveau mega!s'exclamèrent Izzi et Cody étonnés.  
  
Ophanimon était un digimon ange magnifique.Elle portait une armure bleue.Elle avait un trou dans l'armure ou on voyait le bas de son ventre.Elle avait des gants bleus.Ses cheveux sont longs et roux.Son casque est aussi bleu que son armure.Elle avait huit ailes dorés.Ses attaques sont shinning javelin et sephirote cristal.  
  
(Desolé j'aime pas Magnadramon.Sa forme mega est horrible pour un digimon aussi bien que Gatomon ainsi que Salamon.) _Patamon!  
  
_Oui TK?  
  
_Digivolve toi aussi!Vas aider Ophanimon!  
  
_D'accord!  
  
Patamon brillait maintenant d'une lumière jaune tout comme le digivice de TK.La lumière était de plus en plus forte et aveuglait encore plus Milleniumon et l'affaiblisait.Quand la lumière jaune fut au même niveau que la lumière rose alors.....  
  
_Patamon surdigivolve toi......................................en Seraphimon  
  
Seraphimon était un digimon ange magnifique.Il porte une armure bleu clair avec du doré qui devient grise sur le ventre.Ses bottes sont aussi bleues claires et il porte une un drap jaune avec des kenzi de son ventre à ses pieds.Son casque est bleu foncé.Pour finir il a huit ailes dorés dans le dos.Ses attaques sont seven heavens,full cure,hallowed knuckle,hallowed ascension,knee kick et slam down.  
  
(Il est beau ton Patamon!Hein Miguel?*)  
  
_Allez-y!criaient TK et Kary.  
  
_Seven heaveans!  
  
_Shinning javelin!  
  
_Full cure!  
  
_Sephirote cristal!  
  
_Hallowed knuckle!  
  
_Hallowed ascension!  
  
_Knee kick!  
  
_Slam down!  
  
Les attaques des digimon et la lumière qui brillait élimèrent enfin Milleniumon.Le monde était sauvé.Alors les digimon regressèrent.  
  
_Patamon!  
  
_Gatomon!  
  
Les enfants et leurs digimon étaient bien contents.Ils avaient réussi.  
  
_Attendez!Je pense à quelque chose!  
  
_Quoi Davis?demanda Cody.  
  
_On devrait fermer le monde des ténèbres sinon les mauvais digimon reviendront!  
  
_Bonne idée.  
  
Les enfants tendirent tous leurs digivices vers le ciel.Une masse énorme commenca à se former: c'était l'océan des ténèbres.La lumière de leurs digivices encerclait ce monde et le rendit prisonnier d'une bulle dont personne ne pourait briser.  
  
Cette fois le monde était définitivement sauvé.  
  
Le digimonde redevint alors comme avant.La mer revint à son bon endroit comme les montagnes,les villes,les forêts,le désert,et surtout le village des bébés digimon. 


	32. Epilogue

CHAPITRE 32: ÉPILOGUE  
  
Les enfants étaient retournés dans le monde réel après la fin de cette bataille.Ils avaient rejoint le digimonde le dix Octobre et étaient revenus le quinze octobre.  
  
Le digimonde et le monde réel ne craignaient plus rien.Même si les ténèbres continueraient toujours à défier la lumière,ils savaient que ce qui comptait était de garder la lumière qui était en eux: l'espoir.C'était ces symboles qui les avaient sauvés eux et les deux mondes.  
  
Le Samedi qui suivit leur victoire,ils se rendirent dans le digimonde.Ils avaient décidé de libérer les gardiens du digimonde.Même si Azulongmon était libéré,les trois autres étaient toujours prisonnier.  
  
Ils tendirent leurs digivices sur une pierre du destin dans la région Nord.Alors des lumière partirent de chaque et se rassemblèrent pour n'en former qu'une.Alors apparut Ebonwumon,le gardien tortue de l'hemiphère Nord du digimonde et détenteur des sphères de connaissance et de responsabilité.  
  
Ensuite ils refirent de même,dans la région Ouest et libérèrent Baihumon. Baihumon était le gardien tigre de l'hemisphère Ouest du digimonde et détenteur des sphères de courage et d'amitié.  
  
Enfin ils allèrent dans la région Sud où ils accomplirent la même tâche et libèrent Zhuqiaomon.Zhuqiaomon était le gardien phénix de l'hemisphère sud du digimonde et detenteur des sphères d'amour et de sincérité.  
  
Ainsi les quatre gardiens libérés,l'équilibre du digimonde fut complétement rétabli.  
  
Il ne restait plus qu'aux enfants et à leurs digimon à sortit le pique- nique et à s'installer.Ils l'avaient bien mérité après tous ces combats.  
  
Et maintenant que l'histoire est terminée,laissons les s'amuser comme des enfants.Laissons les rêver,grandir et vivre leurs vies.  
  
Au revoir digisauveurs et digimon!  
  
-FIN-  
  
Bon voila c'est fini.CETTE histoire est finie mais j'en ai encore d'autres sur digimon.Voyons!C'est cinq histoires digimon de prévues!Alors vous voyez que vous avez du souvi à vous faire.Comme dirait Amy:Je ne peux pas m'empecher de jouer d'écrire.  
  
Bon un petit coup de pub!  
  
Allez lire les fanfics d'Amy,de Miguel ou de Ash. Ceux sont les meilleures du net.Enfin même Ash et Miguel n'arrivent pas à la cheville d'Amy. *Quand j'ai parlé de Miguel en bleu,je parlais de Miguel.Il adore TK et Patamon.il le dit même une fois dans sa fanfic: " Il est beau mon Patamon ". le pseudo de Miguel sur fanfiction.net c'est gay boy et Ash Ashley Mitasuki.  
  
Ensuite il y a aussi les fics de Seb,Mania et de ma fidele Serp qui sont tres bonne.^^ 


End file.
